


Of Monster and Man

by DrGrimReaper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Ancient Curse, Archangels, Bonding, Bottom Dean, Cuddling, Dean Gets Wings - Freeform, Dean Is In Heat, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gabriel Lives, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Neck Licking, Omega Dean, One Big Happy Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Change, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slight Drama, Slow Build, Smut, Temporary Character Death, Top Castiel, Werewolves, What Was I Thinking?, Whoop There Is Crowley, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGrimReaper/pseuds/DrGrimReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is the epitome of a true hunter and family man. Taking care of his little brother Sam ever since their mother was killed in a fire, making sure he always followed the orders his dad gave him, taking the blame for all the things that went wrong which almost never happened, hunting the Supernatural with a never dying enthusiasm and to be honest having seen almost all kinds of messed up nothing could surprise Dean Winchester anymore. </p><p>That is until one day Dean goes out on a hunt and finds himself in the company of a creature which he has never seen before. Not sure if he should kill it he takes it back to the Men of Letters bunker and from that point on Dean finds himself on the receiving end of affection from a creature he didn’t even now existed and curses that need to be broken.  </p><p>"Oh and don't forget the sudden arrival of a certain magnificent archangel!"<br/>“Sonofabitch..”</p><p>Exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Being an anonymous reader for more than 4 months I decided to start writing some stories of my own and post them here and to be honest I'm kind of excited. 
> 
> Anyhow, after watching to many werewolf movies I got stuck with this idea and had to get it out of my head. More chapters will follow as I'm still not done writing but I wanted to know what others think of the story. Although this story takes place in the Supernatural universe I don't follow the story line that strictly. So yeah just a heads up! Oh and no smut whatsoever in the upcomping chapters, don't want to rush it. Hope you all like it! I'm always open to improvement so leave some feedback, or comments, if you like.
> 
> Oh and: English isn't my native language so I apologize for the mistakes that you'll maybe find in the story. It isn't beta read either!
> 
> Love,  
> DrGrimReaper

_ Saturday 12 January, 7 AM  _

Him buying a mattress made out of memory foam was one of the best decision he ever made, even pie couldn’t win this competition. He smiled to himself while he nodded of again until he heard Sam practically screaming his name. He flinched. Come on ignore the giant!

“Dean!” Sam said again.

He turned himself over, pulled his blankets over his head and tried his best to ignore his little brothers voice when all of a sudden he felt a weight on his back.

“DEAN!” Sam screamed, now next to his ear.  
“You sonofabitch!” He yelled while desperately trying to push Sam off his back.  
“Your own fault Dean.”

He snarled, turned himself on his back and looked at Sam who was trying not to laugh and sighed.

“Fine! I’ll get up!” Dean waved his hands while getting, not with a lot of enthusiasm of course, out of bed. "Now you get out Samantha!"

Sam raised his eyebrows, gave him bitchface #121 and walked out of Dean’s room. At the door he turned around one last time and smirked while opening his mouth to say something. Dean quickly grabbed a pair of dirty socks and threw them at his face and they both perfectly landed in Sam’s open mouth, who in response to the dirty socks, quickly retreated.

“I’m Batman!” He said grinning.  
“Jerk!” Sam growled from the hallway.  
“Bitch!”

Now with his little brother gone he searched his room for something to wear and decided on a pair of old jeans, his favourite flannel shirt and his solid boots. He walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror and groaned. Shit he should shave. Or not. Or maybe he really should. He rubbed the stubbles on his face and frowned. Shaving it is! Searching for a razor he came up empty handed and while shrugging he grabbed his hunting knife. Should do the job just fine. He applied some cream on his face and started scraping the knife along his jaw. After a couple of minutes he looked at the results in the mirror and grinned at his reflection.

“You are one ruggedly handsome fellow Dean Winchester!” He gave himself a wink, spinned around and walked out of the bathroom and out of his bedroom.

Guess he should go find Samantha now. After a quick stop in the kitchen, a man has got to eat right, he found Sam in the giant library behind his laptop with a frown on his face. Dean sighed, walked down the stairs and placed himself on the opposite of the table in front of Sam.

“Whatsup Sammy?” He said while taking a giant bite out of his enormous sandwich, which led to Sam giving him another beautiful bitchface but opened his mouth to say something nonetheless.  
“A case Dean.”

He nodded and kept on eating the sandwich waiting for some more details about the supposed case but got none. He frowned. Wondered why his little brother wasn’t giving more information but then it dawned on him.

“That’s all you have isn’t it?”

Sam nodded and sighed pushing his chair away from the table and folding his arms in front of his chest. Dean could almost see the wheels in his little brothers brain turning and squeaking. Take the case, don’t take the case. Normally he would’ve jumped at the opportunity but ever since all the trouble he and Sam had gotten through, the decisions they had to make he found himself waiting for an ‘ok’ sign from Sam regarding a case nowadays. So he waited and then all of a sudden his little brother opened his laptop and turned it to Dean’s direction.

“Okay, Dean you know what?” Sam pointed at the screen of his laptop. “Let’s have a look at the case together.” Dean found himself nodding which was Sam’s cue to start talking. “Okay so from what I gathered it’s something new, or not really new, what I mean is I can’t find anything about ‘it’ in the books of the men of letters nor Dad’s journal. The Police in Kansas stated..”

The laptop was turned away from him and he saw Sam typing furiously, eyes scanning and eventually finding the Polices statement. His little brother cleared his throat and continued.

“.. and I quote ‘There was nothing left from the victims body for the family to identify, only DNA swapped from the large amounts of blood found in the room determined it was indeed Mr. Pit that was murdered. Large claw marks indicate some kind of big animal however nothing in the database can tell us what kind of animal could do this amount of damage.’ interesting don’t you think?” Sam said while he looked at Dean again.

Dean frowned. It could be a werewolf, however they only ate the heart sometimes more but never this much. Maybe a wendigo? But they only lived in the forests so it couldn’t be a wendigo either. He opened his mouth to say something but Sam was quicker.

“Yeah I know what you think Dean but no. I went through all the known databases and found nothing. So what do you think? You want to take the case?”

Dean started pondering. He had killed so many monsters and creatures why would this be any different than the usual? He already felt the adrenaline kick in at the thought of this unknown creature and he stared at Sam.

“You think I have a chance?” He asked.  
“Yeah. Yeah Dean I think you do.”

Well that’s that then. He nodded at Sam and pushed himself away from the table.

“Well I’ll start packing and I’ll be off. You know the drill right?” He turned back to Sam and saw how his little brother nodded. “Great!”

He turned away and walked back to his room where he grabbed his old duffel bag and started packing. Most of the weapons were in his baby anyway so he only grabbed the stuff he knew he wanted with him for more personal reasons. One more look at the duffel bag told him he was ready to hit the road and so he did.

“Time to gank this son of a bitch and then get some pie!”


	2. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Dean running away from a creature he was supposed to kill. Dean swearing. Then Dean flying around. And Dean taking the creature back to the Men of Letters bunker.
> 
> DAMMIT DEAN! KILL THE CREATURE! HOW HARD IS THIS TO UNDERSTAND?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter in this story. After having rewritten this chapter five times I'm still not happy with the outcome, but that's maybe just me trying to be little miss perfect. Oh and the pictures you see? Yeah, that's how I envisioned the werewolf Castiel, badass mofo right? Right? If you are wondering where the werewolf is from: Van Helsing. Love the movie.
> 
> No smut whatsoever. But I promise there will be smut, eventually. I'm getting way to excited to start writing the smut chapter but that just wouldn't make sense in the storyline right now.
> 
> I do hope you all like it! So please let me know what you think! Good? Bad? Tips? Tricks? Give some comments or kudos (although I prefer comments) just give me some love people and a hug please.
> 
> Love,  
> DrGrimReaper

_ Sunday 12 January, 11PM _

It just didn’t feel right. Dean had felt weird when he had walked towards the creature’s supposed ‘home’. And of course it had to be an abandoned castle. And of course the hunt took place at night. Because from what he had gathered the creature only appeared at night, heck all the creepy things only appeared at night. The townspeople had claimed they only saw him roaming around the castle and never came near their village. This made Dean wonder why people even tried getting close to the castle if they knew what the creature could do.

“Idiots..” He mumbled to himself.

He stole a quick glance at his phone and saw it was already 11am so this meant action time. While he grabbed his gun from behind his waistband he walked in to the castle silent as the night itself. A loud, almost deafening, roar filled the halls and it made Dean shudder, as if the creature had waited for him to enter the castle. Nothing he had ever hunted sounded like this, it made him excited. He felt the ground underneath him shake, told him that the creature was close by and he lifted his gun ready to fire first then ask questions.

“Bring it on!” He taunted.

And out of the shadows came the creature, it terrified Dean in a way he couldn’t even describe. Dean was almost forced to his knees by the sheer pressure the creature emanated. But after being a hunter for a long time he didn’t and it gave him the opportunity to run away because he knew that if he stayed he would get killed in an instant. He felt ridiculous with his small gun and put it back behind his waistband while spewing some swearwords. From behind his back he grabbed a bigger gun and prayed to god it would do some damage, however he doubted it. He felt the creatures presence closing in on him and without even thinking it through he turned around and started firing at the creature. The lack of any response from the creature scared Dean. If it had hurt he sure as hell didn’t show it.

“Fuck. Just fuck!” He said and started running again.

The hallways were endless, Dean had opened door after door only finding more hallways. Candles stood everywhere which made the inside of the castle look eerie it made him shiver. He eventually had to stop running as he found himself looking, and swearing, at a dead end. Even though he was glad he had a short break from the constant running, because he felt as if his heart could give out any minute, he couldn’t afford to just stand there. He had to come up with some plan. So Dean thought and decided to improvise. Which in Dean’s case meant insult the hell out of the creature and boy did he.

“HEY UGLY! YOUR MOMMA IS SO..” He yelled and before he could finish the sentence the creature stood in front of him.

Dean hadn’t even heard him coming and his eyes went wide. Because Dean had seen it all and lived it all and wasn’t scared of anything anymore, at least that’s what he always said. As of now he was taking it all back. Forget those Wendigos, Djinns, Zombies, Demons and hell even forget those Fairies because right now he was staring into the eyes of pure evil.  He started looking for a way out but found nothing and he swallowed. Was this the way  he was going to die? By the hands of this unknown creature? No! He wouldn’t die like this, hell he had been through worse, he would be able to survive this. So Dean found himself running away again and he was almost certain he saw an exit sign when he felt something hit him in the back. He tumbled, heard something break and then he heard the creature roar again which made his ears bleed. 

“Sammy, when I survive this I will kill you..” He mumbled, hands pressed to his ears as if that would help stop the bleeding.

He turned himself quickly on his back and jumped on his feet readying himself for some close combat fighting. His right fist shot forward as he aimed for a very vulnerable bone on the chest of the creature but when his fist landed it felt as if he had just punched an iron wall. Dean’s eyes started watering and he bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. Big claws now grabbed him by his favourite, the bastard, flannel shirt and he was lifted in the air. Being on the same eye level now as the creature Dean could feel his stomach twist in a knot. 

“So I guess we can’t talk about this?” Dean asked sheepishly.

Another roar erupted from the creature’s lips and Dean was screaming in pain again. He was all kinds of fucked! This wasn’t supposed to end like this. He had wanted to gank this son of a bitch and afterwards when he had burned the body, eat some pie. Dean eyed the sharp fangs in front of his face which, he thought, were going to rip him apart and would leave nothing to help Sam identify his corpse later on just like Mr. Pit.

“Guess I won’t be having any pie then.” He mumbled.

So while he dangled in the hands of the creature he cursed himself. He should’ve just trusted his Spidey senses when he got inside the building. Dammit! He felt how he was lifted even higher and how the creature started sniffing him. He rolled his eyes, this hunt was getting worse by the minute. Not a moment later he felt the snout of the creature between his legs and a high pitched noise left his mouth. His hands found the creatures ears and he pulled them trying to stop the creature from sniffing his crotch now.

“HEY! You kinky son of a bitch, I don’t swing that way!” He snarled and immediately regretted everything he just said, as he saw how the eyes of the creature narrowed. “Oh fuck me..” Dean mumbled.

He quickly let go of the creatures ears and without any warning he was thrown away like a rag doll while another roar pierced through the night. This really couldn’t get any worse. However it could. His head hit against a solid wooden table and he grunted while grabbing the back of his head. That would grow into a nasty bump.

“GOD! You are one asshole!” He yelled at the sky and while he said those words he saw how the creature suddenly stood still. “Interesting..” He mumbled to himself.

Dean stood up and walked towards the now statue like creature, wanted to get a better look at what had chased him this whole night. It made the blood in his body freeze. He tilted his head because it slightly reminded him of a werewolf but he knew no werewolf looked like this, not the ones he had hunted and killed. He had to be at least 8 feet if not bigger, fur as black as.. well really black, claws that could probably even rip through a tank made out of diamond if they ever wanted to make a diamond tank and all in all the creature made Dean shiver like leafs in the wind, or more like leafs within a tornado. However there was no more sign of the vicious creature he had ran away from. It just stood there didn’t move only looked at Dean and Dean simply looked back. 

“How in the..” He mumbled as he found himself going through the silky fur with both his hands, his curiousness getting the better of him, which resulted in a soft growl from the creature. “You know this whole situation pal? Is really weirding me out!” He huffed.

A snarl formed around the creatures lips and Dean felt himself stiffen. He stopped breathing for a moment but the creature still hadn’t moved an inch which intrigued Dean. Killing him suddenly felt pointless and at that same moment Dean decided to take it back to the Men of Letters bunker. He figured he could let Sam do some research about this whole hunt and creature. He glanced one more time at the creature hoped he wasn’t making the wrong decision by not killing it. Dean sighed, rubbed his eyes and started walking. Curious if the creature would follow him he turned around, saw how the creature had indeed started following him and he opened his mouth.

“Say Mr. Creature. You got a name?” He asked, only moments later realizing how stupid it was of him to ask this.

Until he saw how the creature nodded, which was crazy, but not as crazy as seeing how the creature had carved a name in the concrete with his claw spelling a name.

“Castiel huh?” Dean grinned. “Well Cas, that’s one weird name!”

The creature looked up, stared intensely into Dean’s eyes and growled. Touchy, touchy eh? He chuckled and started walking again. This would give Sam one giant research boner. 


	3. The Angry Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is really pissed. Dean doesn't understand. And Castiel is still a ferocious looking werewolf. Although they don't know it's a werewolf. You know, because I wrote so.
> 
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a chapter! Yay for me! To be honest I was really struggling writing this chapter so maybe it's a little short. Sorry. Next chapter will probably be about Sam doing his research thing and Dean talking to Castiel, no smut! The smut however shall arrive soon. No worries! First Dean and Castiel have to start bonding you know and then they can start humping each other.
> 
> So yeah, start reading already. Then let me know what you think. Give me a comment, or a kudo, but I love those comments more. So give me all the comments. And I'll start writing the next chapter!
> 
> Love,  
> DrGrimReaper

_Monday 13 January, 9AM _

Dean hadn’t expected Sam to be happy with him bringing the creature back to the bunker however he never expected this either. Sam stood in front of him, eyes wide, mouth open in a silent scream. His little brother now pointed at Castiel, who stood next to him, and he could see how a vein started throbbing on his little brothers forehead. He also saw how Sam had grabbed a knife from behind his back, ready for an all out fight. Castiel in the mean time had started walking towards Sam not stopping until they both stood chest to chest and they just stared at each other in complete silence. Which made Dean nervous as hell. Sam was the first to break eye contact and stared at him now.

“What the hell Dean?” Sam said while he took a step back from Castiel. “You seriously brought this thing back with you to our bunker?” Sam looked disgusted. “He killed Mr. Pit not leaving anything behind but blood. We don’t even know what IT is. And you still didn’t kill him?”

His little brothers shoulders were stiff watched Castiel’s every move while he played with the knife in his hand. Dean knew that if Castiel would make a wrong move Sam would attack and he wasn’t sure who would survive. He sighed.

“Sammy, I can’t explain it either. One moment Castiel was trying to kill me and the next moment he was like a statue and all viciousness was gone.” He shrugged. “So I decided to…”  
“Wait! Castiel? You gave this a name?” Sam pointed with his knife towards Castiel, making the creature growl. “Oh! You wanna fight huh big guy?”

Dean saw how Castiel snarled, big teeth showing and Sam scoffed.

“Real smart Dean.” Sam shook his head while he gave Castiel one more look filled with hatred and despise. “You know we have to put him in the tank right?”

He had opened his mouth already to start protesting but he got silenced by Sam who gave him a very dirty look while his knife pointed towards Castiel and then to him.

“No! You have nothing to say about this. It is either the tank or..” Sam swiped the knife along his throat. “.. I’ll kill it. Your call Dean.” Spewed Sam.

He threw his hands in the air as a sign of admitted defeat.

“Fine! I get it.” He looked over at Castiel. “Cas, you’re gonna have to stay in the tank for a couple of days.” He looked back at Sam and pointed towards his brother. “While mister smart guy is going to do some research about you, ok?”

He didn’t get any reply so he started walking, assumed Castiel would follow him, towards the basement where the tank was placed. It wasn’t really a tank. More like a room, like the one Bobby had at his home, where they put the monsters they wanted to interrogate and now it would be used to keep Castiel. He rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling really tired when he felt something wet in his neck. Startled he turned around and found Castiel behind him, tongue hanging out of his mouth and he laughed.

“Sorry about my little brother.” He patted Castiel’s head. “But I do understand him. I would’ve done the same thing!”

He walked towards a big door and opened it, walked down the stairs of the basement and pointed his finger at a giant metal door.

“So for a couple of days you’ll stay in here while we, well mostly Sam, do some research about you.” He said while he opened the door. “So, yeah, enjoy your stay at our most beautiful room.”

He looked at Castiel who sniffed the room and then looked at him, head slightly tilted. Dean gave the creature a soft push and when he finally had entered the room completely he closed the door behind him. He looked through the small window, which was placed in the door, and saw how Castiel walked around and placed himself in a corner of the room. A smile whine escaped the creatures mouth which made Dean flinch and he moved away from the room and quickly left the basement. He hoped Sam would find something soon. With his hands in his pockets he now walked towards the library and found his brother sitting at the table, head buried deep inside a book.

“Hey Sammy! You need..” His brow furrowed as he saw how Sam glared at him. “What?” He growled.  
“Oh I don’t know Dean. Maybe I’m just pissed because you took some unknown, and clearly, deadly creature back to the bunker? Or maybe because you were always the one who told me that a monster is a monster and they all should be killed on sight?” Sam scoffed and rubbed his temples. “You know. You’re being very hypocritical.”

Dean clenched his jaw at his brothers words, because he knew Sam was right. He never ever let a monster walk away in one piece. And yes he was being hypocritical because he was the one who had once killed the kitsune even though Sam had told him not to, he had been the one who had killed all the demons that got to close to Sam and he felt like shit just thinking about it.

“Look Sam..” He mumbled.  
“No Dean, just.. just leave already.” Sam said head turned towards the book again. “But I want you to know something Dean. I’d rather kill that thing than do research about it. However I trust YOU so I won’t.”

Dean felt his stomach twist at his brothers words but didn’t comment on them. He just simply walked away and went to his room. And even though his mattress felt like heaven when he let himself fall down on it, it couldn’t help him shake the feeling of complete guilt.


	4. Exploring Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam are going to explore the scary castle. But the castle ain't scary anymore because it's during the day. Then they find Gabriel. YES! They find Gabriel. I don't even know how that happened. And how am I gonna use the mark Cas gave to Dean to my advantage? 
> 
> OOOOOH. The suspense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. This one just appeared on my screen all of a sudden it was like magic. And I decided to give you all some Gabriel, because I love Gabriel and everyone loves Gabriel. So yeah, I think this story will get a bit longer *shrugs* oh well, we'll see. 
> 
> Next chapter? Castiel and Dean together in the tank, definitely. Sam and Gabriel will also have some fun, not in the smutty way. When will the smut come? Oh my lovelies I really don't know. I keep promising but the timing never seems right. So keep following the story and the smut will eventually come, pun intended. 
> 
> Anyhoooooow, again let me know what you think. Comments please, because I love reading and replying to your comments. Kudos are also welcome!
> 
> Love,  
> DrGrimReaper

_ Tuesday 14 January, 7AM _

It had been a while since he had slept so bad. The words Sam had said to him kept repeating in his head and before he knew it, it was already morning. So with a displeased noise leaving his mouth he decided to take a shower, wash away the dirt of last day and make himself a nice breakfast. His feet walked him towards his bathroom where he took all his clothes off while he turned on the shower and sighed when the warm water embraced him. Dirt and some old blood were disappearing with the water and after a couple of minutes he turned of the shower, he felt refreshed which encouraged him.

“Back in black, I hit the sack..” He hummed to himself as he put on some fresh pair of clothes. “I’ve been too long, I’m glad to be back, Yes I am.”

After he finished fixing his hair he left his room and walked towards the kitchen, where he of course bumped in on Sam making breakfast. His mood turned sour and he said nothing while he grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee.

“Dean..” Sam said, which made him turn around quickly.  
“Yeah Sammy?”  
“Well you know.” Sam fixed his hair, which meant he was nervous. “I’m sorry. You know about the whole Castiel thing.”  
“It’s ok Sammy.” He said with a big smile on his face feeling relieved. “Want me to make some breakfast?”  
“Yeah! I’d like that!” Sam said also smiling now.

He chuckled and started making breakfast for the two of them and then remembered Castiel, so he added some more to the breakfast. After they were done he could bring something to eat to the tank. Ten minutes later he and Sam sat down together, enjoying the coffee and sandwiches Dean had made when Sam suddenly jumped up, as if he had been stung, and grabbed a book from the other side of the table.

“Almost forgot!” Sam mumbled, while he flipped through the pages. “Look Dean, I think we need to go back to the castle.” Sam pointed at a page and he frowned.  
“There is nothing on it and the next page is missing.” He stated.  
“Exactly! But!” Sam started getting excited while grabbing a lighter. “Look again!”

He stared at the page where Sam now had put the lighter beneath and his eyes went wide, on the empty page appeared a castle, the castle were he had found Castiel to be exact, and he looked at Sam who had the biggest smile on his face ever.

“So? We’re going back Dean?”  
“I guess we are.” He nodded. “However, if you don’t mind I’m gonna bring Castiel some breakfast ok?” Sam gave him a thumbs up and stood up.  
“I’ll wait at the car.” His little brother said.

He grabbed a plate and walked down to the basement. Castiel started howling as soon as he put his hand on the door of the tank and he grinned. He opened the door a bit theatrical and looked at Castiel who had jumped up seeing Dean and now strutted quickly to his side. At his side Castiel started licking Dean’s neck again, which made him laugh.

“You missed me Cas?” He put the plate down and looked at Cas who sniffed it. “You know, Sammy and I are going back to the castle. Mister smart ass thinks we can find some clues about you there.”

Castiel’s only response was a soft growl while he had started eating the breakfast on the plate, clearly very hungry. He huffed and started walking towards the door again however a soft howl made him stop and turn around. Castiel had walked towards him and started sniffing him again, low rumble leaving the creatures mouth while he felt how Castiel softly nipped at his wrist.

“Sorry Cas, can’t let you out. You know that right?”

A displeased noise left Castiel’s mouth and the creature gave a soft bite, but hard enough to probably leave a mark, at his neck. Dean took a step back and looked at Castiel who clearly was happy at what he just had done and he shrugged it off. He looked at Castiel one more time before he closed the tank and walked upstairs again. It was time to investigate the creepy castle. When he walked towards the car he saw how Sam raised his eyebrow while the guy looked at his neck and his hands touched the place Castiel just took a bite at.

“What happened? Did Castiel kiss to hard?” Sam chuckled, pleased with his own joke.  
“Cas was a bit displeased about not being able to leave the tank.” He said, ignoring the comment his brother just made. “Does it look that bad?”  
“Nah, just looks like one giant hickey.”

He grunted, walked towards the drivers door and when he entered he looked in the car’s mirror and then grunted again. It really did look like a giant hickey. Just great. With a huge grin on his face Sam entered the car and Dean made a displeased noise.

“Not a word little brother.” He said while they drove away.

 

_[6 hours later]_

He was glad when he got out his car, finally able to stretch his legs and escape the glances Sam had given him. The castle looked less creepy in daylight and without the then vicious Castiel and he sighed in relief.

“So what’s the plan Sammy ?” He opened the trunk of his car, grabbed a gun and put it behind his waistband. “Any idea where to start?”  
“Well we can start searching for a library if there is one, or search for the room Castiel stayed in.” Sam also grabbed a gun.  
“Great. Well Dora, let’s start exploring this castle.”

Sam didn't comment on the nickname and he grinned very pleased with himself. Side by side they walked towards the entrance of the castle and looked at each other when all of a sudden the door opened by itself. He frowned gave a sign to Sam and his brother nodded while they both grabbed their guns. Whatever waited for them on the other side of the door he was confident they could kill it. So they entered the castle in complete silence but found nothing except for more silence.

“The wind maybe?” Sam said while cautious looking around and then a stench hit their noses. “Oh gross Dean! Really?”  
“What? It wasn’t me!” He gagged. “Oh god this is awful.”

Both were barely able to keep their breakfast inside of their stomachs when they heard a soft chuckle. Sam glanced at him and they started walking towards the room where the noise came from. He nodded towards Sam who opened the door, readied their guns for whatever was inside and walked inside of the room.  They found nothing.  Sam looked confused as he started checking out every corner of the room.

“What the hell Sammy?”  
“I know Dean.”  
“So. A ghost maybe? A farting ghost that is.”

All of a sudden the door of the room closed behind them and they both quickly turned around, the safety pins of their guns clicked. They heard a chuckle again but saw nothing and then the stench hit their noses again. Sam gagged, he gagged and the chuckle turned into laughing and whatever it was clearly couldn’t stop.

“Oh boy. This never gets old.” A voice said which made them look around. “You ain’t gonna find me not unless you say the magic words.”

They frowned at each other and something hit his head.

“The hell?” He grunted.  
“Wrong!” The voice said. “You only got two more guesses.”

He looked at Sam who stared at the floor which he found odd, but his mind was now occupied with guessing who the voice could be. However when he saw how Sam picked something up from the floor he made a protesting noise. Sam now stared wide eyed at him, a candy wrapper in his hand and he opened his mouth.

“Trickster?” Sam said while he looked around and Dean was confused because they had killed the trickster. “Well? Am I right?”  
“Well yes you are Sasquatch!” The voice said and then the trickster appeared. “Although my friends call me Gabriel.” The trickster bowed mid air and looked at Sam. “How did you figure it out?”

Sam showed the candy wrapper which made the trickster chuckle, floated down and walked towards his brother. He however was still confused, couldn’t wrap his mind around it because they had killed the trickster. He noted how the trickster patted his brother on the shoulder and now looked at him.

“What’s the matter Deano?” The trickster said while smirking. “Cat got your tongue?”  
“But we killed you?” He finally managed.  
“Yeah. Well. It appears.” The trickster made a ridiculous looking pirouette and turned his attention towards  Sam. “Archangels can’t be killed that easily. Sorry boys!”

A ridiculous noise left his mouth and his brother looked like he just had an epiphany while he looked at the trickster.

“No!” Sam said. “You mean. That can’t be! Gabriel! As in the real archangel Gabriel?”  
“Bonus points for the gigantor.”  
“But that’s not possible. Angels don’t exist.”

It now finally dawned onto him what the trickster, or Gabriel, was stating and he started imitating his little brothers expression and disbelieve. Because Sam was right, angels didn’t exist and he was sure this was just another trick. Gabriel, clearly loosing his patience, huffed and a weird static noise filled the room and then six gigantic wings appeared behind him and the sheer force of them forced him and Sam to their knees.

“You boys were saying?” Gabriel grinned while he made the wings disappear.

He and Sam stared wide eyed at the, apparently, archangel before them and he shivered. Because goddammit he only wanted to find out more about Castiel and now they had to deal with this royal pain in the ass. Sam however looked like a little child who just heard he would be going to Disneyland for the first time and it didn’t surprise him, because now the little nerd could ask all kinds of annoying angel related questions.

“Anyhow boys. Don’t get offended because I do enjoy teasing, and talking to, the two of you.” Gabriel started walking around and then stood still. “But did you break my little brothers curse already?”

Sam’s mouth fell open and he had the same reaction because, wow, plot twist. He looked at Gabriel who in turn looked back and smirked.

“You didn’t? Now that’s disappointing Deano.” Gabriel shook his head. “Even after I lured you here by creating a fake case and turned Castiel all cute and cuddly?” The archangel walked towards Sam now. “And not even my cute little sasquatch couldn’t figure it out?”  
“Wait. You mean this was all a trap?” He said while he grabbed his gun again.  
“Not a trap Deano. Just a little push in the right direction.”

The gun in his hands disappeared and he heard the weird static noise again.

“But it seems the both of you are clueless. So I guess I’ll be helping you out.” Gabriel said, with a feigned dramatic expression on his face.  
“You… you…” Sam stuttered. “You want to come back with us to the bunker?”  
“Ding ding ding!” Gabriel smiled. “So let’s get moving shall we?”

Sam looked at him and he knew what that expression wanted to convey. They couldn’t argue against Gabriel, he was an archangel for god sake who knew what those feathery bastards could do. So they both nodded and suddenly found themselves in his car. Wide eyed he turned towards Gabriel who smiled back.

“Angel mojo.” Gabriel stated.  
“Great.” He said a bit shakily.

He threw a glance at Sam who shrugged his shoulders so he turned on his car and started driving back to the bunker keeping a watchful eye on Gabriel who seemed to enjoy himself. An archangel on his backseat. This couldn’t get weirder. And then the archangel started singing.

“Dear lord.” He mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story I decided that Sam and Dean don't know about the existence of Angels, so the Apocalypse also didn't happen. Just wanted to make this clear :)


	5. The Curious Case of Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean in the tank with Castiel. Bit of fluff. Mostly Gabriel telling Sam a story of Castiel's curse from the book he wrote. Yeah Gabriel wrote a book. Because he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This just happened. If you all want to know I wrote this whole chapter with a 3rd degree burn on my hand and some morfine. I feel fucking fine. Although I don't know if the chapter makes sense, I think it does? Next update will be around Sunday I think because I really have to start focussing on my exams, haha. *sigh*
> 
> Oh and as you may notice this chapter has some POV changing because it fit the storyline well I thought. And a part is Gabriel reading from his own book to Sam because I liked that as well. 
> 
> Anyhow, I really do hope you like it and I hope you guys have a better understanding now of Castiel and his curse. Leave comments and kudos and such.
> 
> Love,  
> DrGrimReaper

_Wednesday 15 January, ??_

He had no idea what time it was now only that it was Wednesday already. The trip back to the bunker had taken longer because apparently the archangel had to stop at every fucking gas station to buy candy. When he hadn’t agreed on stopping he found himself nonetheless zapped at the gas station.

“Still don’t understand why you just don’t zap yourself and let us keep on driving.” Legs stretching while he got out of the car as they had finally arrived at the bunker. “Asshole.” He grumbled more to himself.  
“Because Deano.” The archangel looked at him with a big grin on his face. “I enjoy your oh so lovely presence.”

Already opening his mouth to make a snarky remark Sam stopped him and made a face that could be interpreted as ‘you stop now with these endless discussion or lord I will kill you’, so he shut his mouth.

“Smart choice my dearest Dean.” Gabriel said while he walked towards the door of the bunker. “Now invite me in please.”  
“Can’t you just. You know.” His brother gestured with his hands. “Zap yourself inside?”  
“Nope. You have to invite me in because.” Gabriel now pointed at some marks painted on the door. “These angel warding sigils keep me outside. UNLESS, you invite me in.”  
“Let’s just go inside and let the asshole stand here all night.” He said, while he walked towards the door. “Because I really can’t hear any more of his shit. Really.”

And while Sam now looked at him with big wide eyes, Gabriel just shrugged and grinned devilish which caused something to snap inside him. Anger overtook him and he saw red while he ran towards Gabriel, ready to choke the living hell out of him. Sam started yelling hysterical and Gabriel stayed calm not even bothered looking at him, which made him even more pissed. And he tried his best to reach him, but he couldn’t move as if his shoes were glued to the ground.

“You know Sammy?” Gabriel now looked at Sam. “You should check his neck.”  
“His neck?”  
“Yes. His neck.”

Sam looked confused for a second but then started walking towards him and glanced at his neck which made his confused expression change into horrified. Which made him horrified because was something wrong with his neck? He felt fine though. Except for the anger and rage but Gabriel was a pain in the ass so it was justified.

“What the hell?” Sam looked at his neck again and then at Gabriel. “What is this Gabriel?”  
“My brothers mark I think.” Gabriel walked towards the both of them and glanced at his neck. “Looks awful right?”  
“Guys I will kill the both of you if you don’t..” He couldn’t even finish his sentence because all of a sudden Gabriel just knocked him out cold.

The last thing he heard, before everything went black, was Gabriel chuckling and Sam screaming hysterical. When he finally opened his eyes again he found a pair of eyes staring at him which made him scream. Not like a girl of course, it was a manly scream. He felt how his head throbbed and saw some stars so it took him a minute to finally figure out he was in the tank. With Castiel. Who just stared at him not moving at all.

“The tank huh?” He grunted while he tried to sit up straight. “And you probably can’t tell me why because you don’t talk.” He sighed and rubbed his head.  
 _“Well I can’t exactly talk but I can communicate with you through our bond.”_

His eyes went wide when he heard a gravelly and deep voice in his head. The day had finally come. Dean Winchester heard voices in his head. He was finally going completely insane.

_“You are not going insane Dean.” The voice said again. “I bit you and bound my grace to your soul thus creating a bond between us.”_

Binding, grace, souls and a bond between him and Castiel. And apparently mind reading to. But no he didn’t go insane at all. He turned his head towards Castiel who looked at him, tilted his head a bit and wagged his tail. Which made him chuckle because it looked ridiculous seeing the big creature just happily wagging his tail. A growl made him stop chuckling and he looked at Castiel again.

“Touchy?” He grinned.  
 _“I can’t help it that sometimes my animal side takes over.”_

Castiel showed his teeth, growled softly and walked towards him. At his side Castiel sat down and rubbed against him while a content purr left Castiel’s mouth. He shivered slightly.

_“But I found out that my animal side really likes you Dean.” Castiel softly nudged his cheek and lapped the bitemark. “As do I.”_

And he shivered again as he heard Castiel say those words to him.

_[Sam POV]_

He never really liked drinking whisky but now he felt like he needed one. So he poured himself a big glass, probably too big, of whiskey and sat down in the big leather chair in the library. All the while Gabriel hadn’t said a thing so he looked over at the archangel who was busy looking around, flipping through books and eating a lollipop. Which just looked ridiculous and he chuckled.

“What’s so funny sasquatch?” Gabriel said while looking at the glass in his hand. “Whisky? And you didn’t even offer me some?” The archangel put his hand on his chest as if his heart had just been broken.  
“Grab some if you like some.” He simply stated and took a big sip.  
“Nah. I’d rather have a sex on the beach.”

He almost choked on his drink as he saw how Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows in a dirty way, he really didn’t want to know what the archangel was thinking right now. So he tried to change the subject quickly.

“Castiel is your brother huh?” He looked at Gabriel who now sat down on the opposite of him. “And what about the curse you mentioned? Care to explain?”  
“It’s a long story I don’t know if I should bother you with it.”  
“Are you kidding me?” He looked wide eyed at Gabriel who smirked. “That’s the whole reason we brought you with us. You helping us? Break the curse?”  
“Yeah. Well.” Gabriel sighed dramatically. “I guess I should help the poor lost lamb.”

He saw how Gabriel lifted his left hand, snapped his finger and then a big old leather book appeared in the archangel’s lap. On the cover of the book was a giant vicious looking creature depicted, much like Castiel, and the title said ‘the curious case of Castiel’ which made him frown.

“Isn’t that also the title of a movie with Brad Pitt?” He said to which Gabriel started laughing.  
“Those humans totally stole the title of my book.” Gabriel grinned.  
“Your book?”  
“My book.”

He sighed and figured he needed another drink, so he poured himself some more and looked at Gabriel who shook his head. The archangel snapped his fingers again and a really bright colored cocktail appeared in his hand. Gabriel lifted the glass towards him, opened the book while taking a sip and started reading out loud with a really nice and soft voice. It surprised him a bit to be honest. He shook the thought quickly and paid attention to the story he was being told.

  
_ The Curious Case of Castiel _   
_A long time ago God had created the earth and then vanished, however not without leaving behind his two most trustworthy angels to keep a watchful eye. Castiel the right hand of God and Raphael the left hand of God. Years passed and the two angels watched the humans from afar making sure everything went as God had wanted it to. And everything went well for more than hundreds of years._

_Raphael however had a black and ugly heart. He felt nothing but hatred towards the humans. Humans could only live for so many years, died of diseases or killed each other. It made him sick to his stomach._

_Castiel on the other hand loved the humans and could often be found wandering between them, always amazed how well they adapted. True humans were more fragile than angels were but they were inventive, had morals and most of all: family. Yes, Castiel loved humans._   
  


“So where do you fit into the story?” He asked, interrupting Gabriel.  
“Me? I wasn’t important at the time.” Gabriel looked pained for a minute. “Castiel always was the brightest of the family you know. I was proud of being his brother.”  
“But you are an archangel!”  
“However before I became an archangel, I was just a normal angel.” Gabriel sighed. “When everything went all apeshit in heaven God made a few of us a bit more important. Naming us archangels, giving us some extra wings and mojo.”  
“I see. Well. You can continue now if you like.” He looked at the book, and saw how many pages it had. “Just skip to the part where Castiel gets cursed.”

Gabriel, again, grabbed his chest with his hand implying the broken heart but flipped the pages nonetheless.

_  
Raphael had betrayed Castiel and Castiel had to pay for it. Even though the angel was as innocent as a newborn baby he got cursed by God himself. The wrath of God was terrible but He took mercy at the innocent angel who pleaded for his life and so He spared the angels life. God put a curse on the angel and banished him to a castle where he had to live alone for all eternity._

_Castiel had turned into a vicious looking creature, now known to man as the first werewolf, the alpha of all. So the angel was trapped inside an animalistic body, with animalistic needs. And although the angel tried to resist the animalistic urges he couldn’t prevent his animal side taking over and mating with a human thus creating the first werewolf offspring. The bite of these were infective, turning the person who got bitten into a werewolf to and this is how the werewolves of nowadays were created._

_The curse which still haunts Castiel can only be broken by his true mate, giving him back his human shape and angel grace._

  
He looked up at Gabriel who had closed the book and he frowned.

“That’s it? How do we know who his true mate is? And what do we do when we find his true mate? Is there no spell?” He rambled. “Gabriel! Help?”  
“I think we already found his true mate don’t you think so?”

He didn’t get it. Not until Gabriel had started dragging him towards the basement where the tank was located. In which Castiel and Dean where put.

“DEAN!” He screamed realizing the obvious.  
“Ready to get the wheels spinning?” Gabriel winked and opened the tank. “Ladies and Gentleman! Time to solve a mystery!”

He saw how Dean stared at the both of him and how a frown started appearing on his brothers face. Yeah. He wanted to frown to. And sleep. But curses needed to be broken, so no sleep today.

“So what’s going to happen?” Dean said.

And to be honest he didn’t know how to answer his brother’s question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise! Next chapter more Cas & Dean!


	6. In the Tank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel in the tank. Awkward silences. Hugging. Just fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My. Brain. Is. Fried. I studied way too long and I just can't anymore. But as I promised here is another chapter. I don't know how many more will follow. Everytime I write a new chapter I add more which makes the storyline longer. So yeah. We'll just wait and see where this ends. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it though! Please let me know what you all think through comments and kudos and you will make me a very happy girl. Yes you would.
> 
> Love,  
> DrGrimReaper

_ Wednesday 15 January, 3PM _

Dean laughed while listening to Sam telling him about Castiel’s curse because it sounded just like one of those Disney movies he once had seen when he was young. So he laughed some more when Sam was done with his story, his brother however stayed serious which made him stop. He looked at Gabriel, then Castiel and back to Sam. The three of them just stared at him and he sighed.

“So you really want to tell me I’m Castiel’s Belle?” He said which made Sam frown. “Oh sue me. Yes I watched that Disney movie.”  
“You watched a Disney movie?” Gabriel grinned.  
“Yes I watched a Disney movie!” He said again. “But that’s not the point!”

He started pacing the tank while he tried to wrap his head around the stuff Sam just told him and then he stood still. Because he knew how those curses worked. He either had to kiss someone, complete ridiculous tasks or sacrifice himself which meant he would die. And he wasn’t ready to die again.

“How the hell are we supposed to break this curse?” He nearly screamed.  
 _“Dean. Please stay calm.” Castiel said while he looked at him._  
“Easier said than done Cas!” He started pacing around again. “I’m not going to sacrifice myself to break some stupid curse you know!”

He looked at Gabriel and Sam who in returned stared at him mouths wide open.

“Deano.” Gabriel said while he walked towards him. “My dearest brother Cassie didn’t say a word.”  
“Well I can hear him just fine because of some bond or something.”  
“Right. A bond.” Sam said and also walked towards him. “So what else did Castiel say?”  
 _“Tell Gabriel he should stop with the Cassie thing.” Castiel growled softly. “And it’s not just a bond. It’s a more profound bond.”_

Dean chuckled when he heard how agitated Castiel sounded which resulted in a soft bite in his neck again by the said creature and it startled him. He glanced at Gabriel and Sam who were both obviously smirking at what just happened and he huffed. This whole situation was ridiculous and he rubbed his eyes.

“So what did Cassie say Deano?” Gabriel said and Castiel growled again.  
“He said not to call him Cassie again.” He stated. “And now the both of you are going to find out how to break the curse.” He paused and looked at Castiel. “In a not all to bloody and gory way please and I’m going to get some pie.”

Both Sam and Gabriel exchanged some glances and Sam touched his shoulder gently.

“Dean. I think it’s better if you stay in the tank with Castiel.” Sam almost whispered. “You know with the way you acted earlier today and the bitemark.”  
“We just don’t want you to go all cuckoo on us.” Gabriel patted him on the back and turned around towards the door together with Sam. “So while you have some more bonding time with my lovely brother Sasquatch and I are going to dome some research.”  
“And what about my pie?” He gaped at the two of them who were already closing the door.  
“I’ll bring you some pie later.” Sam said before he closed the door entirely.

He sighed and sat down on the floor and felt how Castiel sat down next to him and he leaned against the big, apparently ancient, werewolf. Without any further thought he put his head in the black fur and nuzzled himself against Castiel feeling completely content. For a second he even forgot how he had gotten into this situation. But then his mind wandered back to the hunt last Sunday, how Castiel had wanted to kill him and he held his breath for a second while he put some distance between him and Castiel. The werewolf looked at him and tilted his head.

 _“Is something wrong Dean?”_  
“Not really.” He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “Except for the fact that this whole situation is just weird.” He stood up and looked at Castiel. “I mean you tried to kill me Cas.”

A whine left the werewolf’s mouth and within seconds Dean found himself embraced by the large creature. He closed his eyes and felt how a tongue lapped at the bitemark in his neck.

_“I know I tried to kill you Dean but.. as soon as your smell hit me I just couldn’t.” Castiel whined softly again. “I knew you were the one Dean.”_

He could hear his own heartbeat pounding loudly in his chest when he heard what Castiel said and he knew Castiel could hear it to. He swallowed while he put his arms, at least he tried, around Castiel and buried his head in the soft black fur. Castiel purred and pulled him towards the floor where they stayed in the embrace as time slowly passed. It had been a long time since he had felt this safe and he almost found himself wishing this would never end. He knew better of course so a bit hesitant he pulled back and looked Castiel in the eyes. While he opened his mouth, he hoped his voice wasn’t to shaky, he smiled faintly.

“Let’s hope both our brothers can find something to break the curse.”  
 _“I have the utmost trust in our brothers capabilities.”_

He nodded and not really sure what to do he patted Castiel awkwardly on the arm and left his hand there for a moment. Castiel stared intensely at his hand as if it burned him and then looked him in the eyes. A silence fell between them and Dean could hear himself swallow.

_“Dean.” Castiel said and pulled him closer._

He could feel his heartbeat skyrocketing again as his own face was now inches away from Castiel’s and a blush crept on his cheeks. Minutes passed as they just stared in each other’s eyes without saying a word which made him nervous and he started sweating not knowing what would happen. All of a sudden he felt how Castiel moved slightly and he closed his eyes in response not sure what to expect. A startled gasp left his mouth as he felt how Castiel’s tongue started tracing his jawline towards the bitemark, at the bitemark Castiel stopped and bit softly again. His eyes went wide at the feeling that surged through him when Castiel bit the sensitive spot at the back of his neck and a soft moan escaped his mouth. Immediately he put his hands in front of his mouth while he looked wide eyed at Castiel whom in return growled softly. Fuck.

_“Dean.” Castiel’s voice sounded rough and it send a shiver down his spine._

As if he had waited for this moment Gabriel opened the door of the tank and grinned at the both of them. He pushed Castiel away from him and he quickly stood up while he walked towards Gabriel.

“Did you find something?” He asked almost pleadingly. “Anything about the curse?”  
“Maybe we did. Maybe we didn’t.” Gabriel spun around and grabbed something from behind his back. “But I do have pie!”  
“Pie? What pie? Please let it be cherry!”

He gratefully accepted the pie Gabriel gave him and before he could say more the door was closed again. Great. Back to the awkward situation between him and Castiel. He turned around on his heels and looked at Castiel who stared curiously at the pie in his hands, which made him smile. Clearly Castiel never had gotten his hands on some slice of heaven.

“Oh you’re in for a mind blowing experience Cas. You’re gonna love this!”

With a spoonful of pie he walked towards Castiel and smiled fondly when he put it in the werewolf’s mouth who started chewing with a surprised look on its face.

_“This is indeed very nice Dean.” Castiel opened his mouth. “More please.”_

Another spoon disappeared in Castiel’s mouth and then it hit him. He was seriously pie feeding an ancient werewolf, who acted like a puppy mind you, and he laughed at how he ridiculous this had to look. Dean the werewolf whisperer.

 _“Don’t get too cocky Dean Winchester.” Castiel growled._  
“Sorry Cas.”  
“I’ll forgive you if you give me another piece of pie.”

And he obliged. He also obliged when Castiel, after eating almost the whole pie, wanted to snuggle and he even didn’t complain when he got pulled against the broad chest of the werewolf. He just simply buried his head in Cas’s fur and fell asleep with a dopey grin on his face. He could get used to this.

_“Me too Dean.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be posted around friday as I have exams on tuesday, wednesday, thursday and friday. Dear lord. I'm gonna pass out now.


	7. Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter.  
> They get to leave the tank though! And Dean starts masturbating. And they find out how to break the curse. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. So. My brain is fried after all my exams and work today. I think I'm getting sick to, so I'm really sorry for this short chapter. I wanted to upload something at least and this is what I came up with. Probably has some mistakes in it but it shouldn't be too bad. Hope you still like the chapter! 
> 
> Even though it's a short chapter I really would love it if you leave a comment or kudos. Either way is fine. Just need love. Next chapter will be longer. I promise!
> 
> Love,  
> DrGrimReaper

_Saturday 18 January, 10AM_

He was way too happy when they were allowed to leave the tank and who could blame him. Being locked up with a lap-werewolf for more than three days was getting the better of him. Not only was Castiel clingy but the big giant also didn’t grasp the concept about personal space or that if he bit Dean in his neck it did hurt. A lot. And being licked in the face, or any other part of his body, wasn’t pleasant. It was fun at first but he felt as if he actually had showered in spit. He felt gross. And judging by the face his little brother made he smelt even worse. So the first thing he did when he was allowed to leave the tank was running towards his beloved shower.

“Don’t care what kind of news you have-“ He ran past Sam not bothering to look back. “-because I’m going to shower first.”  
“But Dean!”  
“Nope. Not listening.”

Just before he entered his room, his pants already thrown in a corner, he heard Castiel howling and the sound of big paws running towards his room. He sighed when he saw the big werewolf standing in his doorway.

 _“Why did you leave so quick?”_  
“Because I wanted to take a shower.” He pulled his shirt over his head. “So leave me alone. Please? Just go to Gabriel and Sam.”  
 _“But Dean-“_  
“No! I need a shower and some privacy. So go!”

He walked towards Castiel and pushed him towards the library while the said werewolf howled softly. He however didn’t buy it.

“Go!” He waved his hand and turned around.

With big steps he walked back to his room finished undressing and jumped in the shower, fully enjoying the hot water on his body. He looked down and grinned because he knew what was going to happen now and he had ached for it since Wednesday.

Slowly he started stroking himself and he slid down the wall placing himself on the shower floor. He pumped up and down the base of his cock in a slow pace and caressed it’s tip softly which made him shudder. With his other hand he played with his nipple and moaned. As he increased his pace he started to moan even louder, opened his legs wider and pressed a finger against his entrance. He hissed and threw his head back. In a swift movement he started fingering himself, pressing against his prostate and still pumped up and down his cock which was leaking pre cum.

“AAAAAAH” He moaned loudly as he hit his prostate again and started rubbing his slit with more force, desperately for his release. “CAS. FUCK.”

He came hard, his cum dripping all over his hand and he saw only white for a moment. While he tried to steady his breathing he realized what he just screamed while cumming. It made him scream again. He struggled to stand up, legs a bit wobbly, and started to dry himself. Mind occupied and fuzzy. No way he just came while screaming the name of a certain werewolf. No way. Still drying his hair he walked to his bedroom to get himself some clothing and found Castiel sitting on his bed. Of course.

 _“Dean? Are you alright?” Castiel tilted his head, eyes peering at him. “It sounded like you were in pain. And then I heard my name.”_  
“What? Oh yeah, uh. Yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck and quickly put on some boxers. “No I uh wasn’t in pain or something. Just-“  
“DEAN! COME TO THE LIBRARY NOW!” Sam suddenly yelled and he loved him for it.  
“Well. Let’s go to the library then right?” He said while he tried to supress his relief.

He grabbed some pants and a shirt and quickly put them on trying his hardest to avoid Castiel’s gaze. When he finally was fully dressed again he glanced at Castiel and then walked towards the library afraid to be found out. From the sound of it Castiel had started moving to and within seconds the werewolf walked next to him, not saying a thing. They walked down the stairs and arrived in the library where Gabriel and Sam were having a argument. Both looked like shit as if they hadn’t slept at all the last couple of days, knowing Sam this was probably true, Gabriel however was a different story.

“No Gabe. That’s not going to happen!” Sam yelled. “That’s suicide and you know it.”  
“Oh please Sammyboy. You’ll have my help and Castiel’s.” Gabriel frowned and looked at him. “And even Deano can help.”  
“No. Just no Gabe.” Sam said again.  
 _“Dean. I’m confused.” Castiel howled._

He nodded in understanding. Glad he wasn’t the only one he started walking towards the arguing archangel and his little brother and whistled loud. They both stopped talking and looked at him now. Black bags beneath their eyes indicated they really hadn’t slept and he slapped them both on the shoulders.

“So what’s the fuzz about huh?” He grinned. “Care to explain it to me and Cas?”  
“We figured how to break the curse.” Sam said softly.  
“Yeah we did Deano!” Gabriel smiled his brightest smile. “And no one has to die. Well someone has to die but it’s not one of us.”  
“That’s great!” He said and smiled at Castiel. “So. Who do we have to kill?”  
“Raphael.” Sam whispered.

A silence fell upon all of them and his eyes went big while he stared at Castiel who had his mouth in a snarl all teeth and canine like.

“Raphael? As in Raphael the angel who-“ He gestured at Castiel. “-betrayed Cas and made all of this eventually happen?”  
“Yeah that Raphael.” Gabriel still smiled and patted Castiel on the back. “Great huh?”  
“Just peachy.” He and Sam said at the same time.  
"Great. Well let's start planning this hunt." Gabriel grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him towards the table. "We are going to be hunting buddies Deano! It will be great!"

He huffed. Hunting an angel with an archangel and werewolf in tow. Family business right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing smut/masturbation thingies.


	8. Raphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all hunt Raphael down. Who is hiding in the castle. Yeah that castle! And well there is maybe someone dying in this chapter. No worries though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So between struggling with college and work I did it finally. I just couldn't figure out how to give shape to this chapter but after some pondering I finally figured this shit out. And then this happened. I do hope you like it!
> 
> Leave me some comments and kudos and I'll give you a new chapter. Well I'll give a new chapter nonetheless but comments and kudos keep me going.
> 
> Love,  
> DrGrimReaper

_Saturday 18 January, 3PM_

Dean had frowned at first when Gabriel pushed a weird looking blade in his hands however when the archangel claimed it could kill an angel he smiled wickedly. Castiel growled when he started turning the blade in his hand testing how to wield it and he raised an eyebrow at the growling werewolf. Clearly Castiel didn’t like the blade so he put it away and looked at Gabriel who walked towards Sam and gave his brother a blade of his own. How many did the guy have? Jeez. He felt how Castiel nudged him and he looked behind him.

“What’s the matter Cas?” He patted the werewolf on his head and stared. “Or are you still not talking to me?”  
 _“No Dean. I’m not that childish.” Castiel pointed his head towards Gabriel and his brother and huffed. “Do they have any idea how to find Raphael?”_  
“Not to sure.” He rubbed the stubble on his chin and looked at Gabriel. “Say, Gabe! Any idea how to find Raphael?”

Gabriel turned towards him, eyes wide as if he was offended by the question he just asked. With a snap of his finger the archangel suddenly had a bowl in his hand and started drawing a weird looking sigil on the library table. With a loud bang Gabriel put the bowl on top of the sigil and looked at him and Sam.

“I’m going to need some myrrh.“ When he said that Sam walked out of the library and after a few seconds came back with a bag. “And I’m going to need some human blood.”

He rolled his eyes. Demons or angels it didn’t matter, humans always had to bleed for them, so he grabbed a knife and cut himself. Blood welled from the cut and he quickly walked towards Gabriel and let some of his blood drip in the bowl. The archangel thanked him and put the myrrh in the bowl.

“Well, let’s get this party started.“ Gabriel said while he stirred the contents of the bowl and started chanting in some weird language. “Zod ah mah rah na ee es lah gee roh sah.“

Nothing happened expect for some faint smoke which came from the bowl and he looked at Sam who was looking a bit disappointed. He couldn’t blame him. Apparently the spell hadn’t worked, maybe the myrrh was beyond expiration date. What a shame. However a gleeful chuckle from Gabriel’s side indicated something else and he walked curiously to the archangels side, trying to catch a glimpse of the bowl but saw nothing. Weird. Maybe the spell had backfired and now Gabriel had lost it. Although how much worse could he get.

“Well-” Gabriel said all of a sudden while he turned towards him and Sam. “-I guess we are going to have to visit the castle again.”  
“Why?” Sam asked.  
“Because my dearest Sammy, that’s where Raphael is hiding. Genius I tell you right under our noses this whole time!”  
 _“Dean. That can’t be. I never once saw Raphael-“ Castiel howled softly. “-and I should know because I’ve lived there for more then 500 years.”_

Dean nodded in understanding because he himself couldn’t believe he missed the presence of someone, an angel nonetheless, in the castle. Sam also looked confused and the only one in the room clearly happy with the whole location outcome was Gabriel. When he opened his mouth to say something he suddenly found himself outside of the bunker next to his car and he grunted. Castiel looked dazed, Sam looked around, Gabriel smirked and he felt nauseous. Goddamn angel mojo.

“Don’t do that ever again.” He said while he grabbed his stomach.  
“What? You mean-” Gabriel snapped his fingers and he felt the pull again and within seconds they were all looking at the castle. “-this?”  
“I feel sick.” He grunted.

Sam patted him on the back but it didn’t help until he felt the cold nose of Castiel nuzzling his cheek and he calmed down. His stomach didn’t protest anymore and he stood straight again while he looked at Gabriel. Too bad the bastard was an archangel or otherwise he would’ve killed the asshole.

“Sorry Deano. Won’t do it again.” Gabriel pointed towards his baby. “Now could you open the trunk of your beloved so we can start this hunt?”

He grunted and mumbled something to himself about being ordered around by a freaking archangel but opened the trunk nonetheless. Sam chuckled as he grabbed something from the car and looked at him. They nodded at each other, determined to kill the angel which hid inside the castle no matter what. It’s what they always did, and this case wasn’t any different from the others. Except they now had help from an archangel and an ancient werewolf but oh well. Change sometimes was good.

The four of them walked towards the castle. Sam with an angel blade in his left hand and a gun in his right. Gabriel had some weird bottle in his right hand and mumbled something which he didn’t understand. Castiel had his lips curled, fangs bared and claws ready to rip through anything in his way. He himself also readied the angel blade and cocked his gun. Dean then shook his head. Quite the picture they made.

“Before we enter-“ Gabriel turned around and gave a piece of paper to Sam. “-just in case we fail. This is an angel banishing spell.”  
“But-“ Sam frowned. “-won’t this also banish you?”  
“I’ll just flee.” Gabriel chuckled and now opened the door to the castle.  
“Let’s gank this son of a bitch.” He said and the other three made an approving sound.

He felt the all familiar flutter in his stomach as they entered the castle. Adrenaline already started kicking in and he grinned because he knew he was ready. Dean glanced at his little brother and they met each others gaze. A quick nod and they scanned the giant hallway. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw how Gabriel sprinkled something on the floor and he raised his eyebrow.

“What are you doing Gabriel?” He hissed.  
“Making an angel trap-“ Gabriel glanced briefly at him. “-he won’t be able to escape this circle as soon as you lit it on fire.”  
“And how do you plan on getting Raphael in this circle?”  
“Oh that’s very simple Deano.”

Before he could even say anything in response the archangel started screaming and yelling insults which made even Dean blush. So his plan was to angry the angel. Well what do you say. Gabriel and him were more alike then he had thought at first. After a few minutes of shouting Gabriel turned to them and gave them a thumbs up, not even seconds later the floor beneath them started trembling and Castiel now put himself in front of him while he growled fangs bared again. A giant stone came tumbling down from above and he yelled at Sam to get out of the way, his brother however didn’t have time to react and he screamed desperately. In just mere seconds Gabriel grabbed Sam and pushed him towards safety while the archangel flung the stone away.

Dean breathed out in relief, not even aware that he had hold his breath and he thanked Gabriel silently for protecting his brother. He would buy the archangel all the candy he want after this hunt was over. He then realized Castiel had gone completely still and he looked at the werewolf in front of him with a puzzled gaze.

“You alright Cas?”  
 _“Dean-“ Castiel pushed him down and the werewolf covered his whole body with his own. “-he’s here.”_

A menacing laugh filled the air around him and he looked around trying to find the source of this chilling laugh but found nothing. Castiel, still hovering over him, growled softly and he turned his head towards his brother and Gabriel relieved to see the archangel at his brothers side, clearly protecting him.

“Well, well, well. If it ain’t my favourite angel Castiel.” A unfamiliar sly voice said.  
 _“Raphael!” Castiel growled louder now, his fur standing up. “Show yourself.”_  
“Oh I will.”

The air in the room turned cold and a man stepped out of the shadows with a evil smile on his face which made Demons look cute. He unconsciously shivered which made Castiel look at him and lick his face in a way to calm him down, which it did. Castiel looked away again as soon as Dean had calmed down and he followed the werewolves gaze to the other angel in the room again and he frowned.

“A black guy?” He chuckled and then realized what he just said. “Not that I have anything against them but I don’t know I just-“  
“Dean. Please-” Sam said and he could only imagine the bitch face he was giving him. “-just shut up.”  
“Sorry. Force of habit.”

The other angel, which could only be Raphael, chuckled and snapped his finger and Dean found him suddenly in the arms of the said angel. His eyes were wide and he gaped as he looked at Castiel who was on the other side of the hallway and now making his way towards the both of them. Gabriel however whistled and Castiel stopped midway and walked back. He frowned at this and then remembered the weird circle Gabriel had mentioned.

“Raphael. I really would appreciate it if you could give Deano back.”  
“And why would I do that?” Raphael glanced at him and then back to Gabriel. “The way I see it, this guy over here is Castiel’s true mate.”  
“Well you’re wrong-“ Gabriel snapped his fingers and stood in front of them. “-he’s mine.”  
“Yours?”  
“Yeah. Mine.”

Dean almost choked when the words left Gabriel’s mouth but decided not to comment on it, hoping it all was part of the plan.

“So how about this?” Gabriel was now again back at his brothers and Castiel’s side. “I hand Castiel to you and you give Deano back to me.”  
Raphael started walking towards Gabriel and nodded. “Sounds like a great deal Gabriel.”  
“Now!” Gabriel yelled and Sam threw his lighter towards the floor making a large fire circle.  
“Noooooooooooo-“ Raphael screamed, still holding him. “-you made a big mistake Gabriel.”

He was put down on the floor and he looked at the twisted face of Raphael full of anger, and he shuddered as soon as he saw how wings sprouted from the angels back. Before his own brain could even register what happened he felt a hand on his forehead, heard Gabriel screaming and Castiel howled. Something behind his eyes started burning and his vision started blurring. He screamed in agony as he felt how the burning became worse.

“Dean-“ Sam yelled. “-no!”  
“Sam wait!” Gabriel now yelled.  
“Omni potentas Dei potestatum invoco Omni potentas Dei potestatum invoco Aborbe terran Hoc Angelorum in obsequentum Domine expoet Domine expoet Hodie Abba tempere.”

Dean’s vision was now completely white and he felt how his body started falling towards the floor. He couldn’t see a thing but could imagine the chaos in the hallway and the lost look in both Castiel’s and Sam’s eyes. Too bad he couldn’t see how Castiel looked with his spell broken and everything. Wait. Could the spell still be broken if he died? With him being Castiel’s true mate and all. He chuckled because this was nothing like the Disney movie he had watched. Belle had lived in that movie and she lived happily ever after with Beast. Blackness started to spread along his body and he embraced the peace it gave him. However before his mind was completely overtaken by the blackness he heard a broken howl.

_“DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!” Castiel cried out._  
“Cas-“ He whispered.

Dean closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the suspense. What will happen in the next chapter? You'll just wait and see!


	9. The Disappearing Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam POV. Raphael is an asshole. Dean and Castiel disappear. Sam and Gabriel have some time together while doing research. Gabriel hates research. Who doesn't? Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So soooooooooorry for this late update! I fell ill and even spent a night in the hospital because I was dehydrated. But I wrote a new chapter and the next chapter will be sooner. Scout's honor! Oh and just to emphasize it some more: this whole chapter is Sam's POV! 
> 
> I hope you like the chapter and enjoy reading it. Sorry if I made some mistakes I tried my best. Comments and kudos are still much appreciated and loved. 
> 
> Love,  
> DrGrimReaper

_ Saturday 18 January _

Sam screamed when he saw how his brother hit the floor, eyes closed, Raphael towering above him and then he cried. He tried to finish the angel banishing spell but was interrupted by a deafening and almost heartbreaking howl which came from Castiel. The werewolf started running towards the circle of fire and leaped placing himself next to Raphael.

Raphael nudged Dean with his foot, disgust painted on his face. “Oh Castiel-“ The angel turned around facing the werewolf. “-you never could leave them alone could you?”

A menacing growl left Castiel’s mouth. And although Sam couldn’t hear Castiel’s voice he knew the werewolf was serious and he was going to kill the angel. He tried to interpret what was going on between the two in the circle when suddenly Gabriel stood next to him a wide grin on his face. The archangel lifted his hand and placed it on his shoulder, it felt as if there was some electrical current running through him and he could hear Castiel’s, he presumed it was his, voice.

 _“You made a big mistake Raphael.” Castiel growled, body lowering to the ground. “Which makes killing you all the easier.”_  
An angel blade appeared in Raphael’s hand. “As if you could take me down.”

He heard his own heartbeat increase as he saw how the werewolf and the angel jumped at each other. Fangs and claws against an angel blade. Without any intention he grabbed Gabriel’s shirt and held his breath as blood spilled between the two landing on Dean’s body. Oh god Dean. Sam felt how his cheeks started getting wet again and Gabriel patted him on the back, which was enough at the moment to keep him from getting hysterical. A loud, and almost victorious, growl made him look at the circle again and he gasped. Castiel was standing, fangs and claws all bloody, on top of the body of Raphael who was barely alive anymore.

“Castiel. Can’t we talk about this?” Raphael tried. “You know. Angel to angel?”  
 _Castiel growled as a warning, claws burying deeper in the Angel’s skin. “Too late Raphael-“ The werewolf showed his fangs and snapped them. “-you made a big mistake by hurting my Dean.”_  
“Had I known he was-“  
 _“SILENCE-“ Castiel growled again. “-I hope you’ll rot in hell!”_

With that said Castiel’s fangs buried themselves in Raphael’s neck ripping his throat out and leaving the angel gasping for air. Gabriel, who still stood next to him, now started moving with his own angel blade in his hands, snapped his fingers making the fire disappear and pierced the heart of the angel killing him instantly. A white light lit the whole hallway and he quickly closed his eyes.

“You can open them Sammy.” Gabriel said softly.  
“You sure?”  
“Just trust me.”

He carefully opened his eyes and the minute he opened them he quickly started running towards his brother. However before he could start to examine his brother’s body Castiel grabbed Dean, held him tight to his body and howled. Gabriel didn’t even need to touch him to understand what this howl meant. Dean, his brother, was no more. It felt as if he was punched as he gasped for air feeling sick and nauseous. Gabriel grabbed him and hugged him tight as he let his tears fall down his face. He looked at Castiel again who was now licking his brothers face while a soft continuous howl left the werewolf’s mouth, it broke him inside as it reminded him of a loyal dog and his dead owner. Tears started falling down his cheeks again and they were stopped by Gabriel’s hand, who was rubbing his cheeks, a small comforting smile was all the archangel showed.

His breath hitched a few times but he found himself calming down by the second and then he noticed the light coming from Castiel’s body. Wheels in his brain started turning as to what this could be while Castiel was now fully basked in light and he almost didn’t have the guts to look at his brother but he still did. Gabriel gasped at the same time as he did and he looked at the archangel, confusion painted on his face.

Gabriel grabbed him tight and looked at him. “Sam I hate to say this to you but-“ The light was now almost blinding the both of them. “-we need to get out of here!”  
His eyes went wide. “We can’t Gabe! What about Dean we just can’t-“  
“Sorry Sammy.” Gabriel said softly.

Before he could utter another protest the two of them were suddenly outside the castle, next to his brother’s baby, and looking at the castle or better what was left of the castle. Dean however, and Castiel to, were still inside and he started running back but was stopped by Gabriel who looked grim.

“Don’t Sam.” The archangel muttered.  
“What happened to them?”  
“Honestly-“ Gabriel looked at the castle and then at him again. “-I don’t know.”  
“You mean he’s.. they are..gone?”  
“I mean I don’t know where they are.”

He felt how his world started spinning at the words Gabriel just said and he blacked out.

 

_Tuesday 21 January, 11AM_

“In case you were wondering it’s Tuesday the 21st of January 11AM.”

He groaned and grabbed his head while he looked around and was surprised to find himself on the floor of the Men of Letters library. While he turned his head he looked at a pair of eyes which were sparkling and clearly belonged to Gabriel. Body not fully cooperating with what his brain told it to do he was lifted by a pair of hands followed by a chuckle and a pat on his head.

“Totally Bambi right there Sasquatch!”  
“Yeah well you try to let your body and brain cooperate after-“ He quickly counted the days and looked at Gabriel. “-3 full days of being passed out? What the hell Gabe?”  
The archangel shrugged. “You were so cute while you were asleep.”  
“You-“  
“No Sam!” Gabriel interrupted and then huffed. “I let you sleep because you had to. Do you know what happened in the castle huh?”

Gabriel started pacing up and down the room while glancing at him and the archangel sighed.

“The curse got broken.” Gabriel stated. “And you were exposed to some heavy angel grace. Put that together with the loss of-“ Suddenly the archangel went quiet.  
“Dean.” He said softly.

A hand landed on his head and ruffled through his hair and he chuckled at this childlike gesture but had to admit it did help a bit. He now grabbed a chair and put himself in it, Gabriel did the same and sat down on the opposite of him knees almost touching while they looked at each other. A couple of minutes passed in complete silence and he tried to come up with some kind of plan to find Dean, and Castiel to of course, but his main goal was his brother and then it hit him.

“The tracking spell!” He said and he quickly stood up. “I’ll get some more-“  
Gabriel stopped him and shook his head. “I already tried and it backfired.”  
“What do you mean backfired?”

The archangel grabbed his hand and pulled him along towards the kitchen, or the remains of the kitchen as the whole place was completely burned down except for the old wooden table in the centre. Oh Dean would be so pissed. He walked around what once was the kitchen and glanced at Gabriel while he raised an eyebrow.

“What happened?”  
“Castiel happened.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“It means that Castiel doesn’t want to be found.”  
“And Castiel can do that?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, pointed at the kitchen and he took that as a clear yes. He sighed and already wished he was asleep again although that wouldn’t help him find Dean nor Castiel. So he turned around and started walking back to the library, as if this could get him down, hell no. He had been through worse. And last time he checked he had an archangel on his side with some nifty angel mojo, his brother’s words not his, so he could handle this. He grabbed some books and put them down the table and he heard Gabriel groan which made him laugh, because that was so Dean like. The archangel now stood next to him, disgust painted on his face at the sight of the heavy books, and then sighed dramatically while grabbing the thinnest book of the whole lot.

“Let’s make this quick.” Gabriel said while grabbing a chair. “I hate research!”  
“Yeah figured.” He chuckled.

He himself grabbed one of the bigger books and started scanning the pages for some clues when something struck him as quiet odd. When they first had arrived at the Men of Letters bunker he had to invite Gabriel in because of the angel warding sigils so how did Gabriel get inside?

“Oh I always have some tricks up my sleeve Sammy.” Gabriel chuckled and winked at him.  
“Great-“ He laughed sarcastically. “-juuuust great.”

Tricks and mind reading huh? Not creepy at all.


	10. In the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean alone in some kind of forest. Castiel kills a wendigo. They cuddle. And wait what? Dean has wings now? What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my scout's honor didn't mean squat as I'm very late with my update and I'm very very veeeeeery sorry *bows head in apology*. So yeah, it did manage to write a new chapter and I hope you like it. As you can see it's only two more chapters until this story is finished. Time goes by fast if you're having fun right?
> 
> So let me know what you think through some comments, even if it's just to correct me as I'm pro feedback and learning from it, and give me kudos if you think I deserve it. That would make me very happy. 
> 
> Love,  
> DrGrimReaper

_?????_

Dean’s head felt as if someone had used it as a trampoline and when he tried looking around he felt dizzy so he stopped and started listening. The only sounds he heard were leaves rustling, and breaking underneath his body, and in the distant he heard an owl so he figured he was alone in some kind of forest, without a clue how he even got there. Last thing he remembered was Raphael, the excruciating pain, Sam crying and Castiel howling. Fuck. Castiel.

“Cas?” His voice sounded strangled. “Cas? You there man?” He tried getting up without any success so he placed himself against the tree behind him.

The sudden movement made him dizzy again and while he closed his eyes he could swear he saw eyes staring at him. He grunted while he tried sitting up straight and peered in the distant and yeah those were definitely eyes looking at him. Whatever it, or better they, were the growling and snarling couldn’t be from anything cute and cuddly and he laughed softly. Just his luck.

Bushes from where the eyes were staring at him started rustling and four wendigo’s came out of them. He cursed because of all the things it had to be wendigo’s, and not one, no it had to be four wendigo’s. Dean was majorly screwed and now prayed his dead would be quick and swift. However before the wendigo’s could even get closer to him a gigantic wolf leaped in front of him and growled. And Dean knew that growl.

“Cas?” His voice full of relieve.

The wolf looked at him, nodded and focused on the wendigo’s again as they were approaching the both of them now. Castiel bared his fangs and growled as a warning, the tallest of the wendigo’s ignored him however and in the blink of an eye the giant creature was on the ground with giant claw marks on his neck and choking in his own blood. The other’s hesitated for a moment and then disappeared and Dean sighed in relieve. Thank god he wasn’t going to end as a wendigo chew toy. Castiel turned around and walked towards him, at his side he nuzzled his cheek and lapped his face.

While Dean ruffled the wolf’s he chuckled. “Don’t tell me this is your true shape?” He grabbed the wolf’s head and looked at it. “Or didn’t the curse get broken?”

Castiel took a step back, slightly tilted his head and before Dean’s eyes he started turning. Now he had almost seen it all but this was a whole new kind of weird. The wolf’s paws slowly started turning into human hands, nose became shorter, fur disappeared and eyes turned into the brightest blue he had ever seen. While the whole transformation probably only had lasted for a few seconds Dean felt as if hours had passed while he looked at the human now in front of him. Lean but also beautiful muscled legs, slim hips that he could worship all day, a flat stomach with a mouthwatering happy trail, a slightly crooked smile and mind blowing black just-had-sex-hair. God and those eyes. If they weren’t the most beautiful in the world, well, then his name wasn’t Dean Winchester. He knew he was gaping as he was taking the whole picture in, he didn’t care however.

“I do appreciate you looking at me like that Dean however-“ Castiel shivered. “-I’m quite cold.”  
He quickly took of his leather jacket and gave it to Castiel. “ Wait. Can’t you just use your angel mojo to give yourself some clothes?”  
“Maybe I can but I was too busy trying to find you.” While Castiel said that he disappeared for a second and then reappeared fully dressed. “This feels indeed much better.”  
“I bet it does.” He chuckled as he looked at the angel who was now wearing a suit probably two sizes too big and a brownish beige raincoat. “It suits you.”  
“Thank you Dean.” Castiel smiled a genuine smile, it took his breath away.  
“Yeah, well, no problem Cas.”

The two of them stared at each other for a few moments and he was the first to break the eye contact as he was still feeling a bit dizzy and started getting nauseous as well. He sat down against the tree again and Castiel quickly walked towards him, genuine concern painted on his face. The other man’s hands embraced his face and he sighed and looked up. Castiel placed himself on the opposite of Dean, totally in his private space by the way, and kept touching Dean. Another silence fell between them and again Dean was the first to break it.

“So. Do you mind explaining me what happened after I fell down?”  
Castiel’s face looked pained for a moment. “Do you really want to know Dean?”  
“I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t right?” He chuckled softly.  
“Well, it’s complicated.” Castiel pulled his hands back and entwined them with his. “Basically you were killed by Raphael.”  
His mouth fell open. “I was dead? Wait, what happened to Raphael?”  
“Yes you were dead and after you fell down I was just, I was, enraged so I-“ Castiel looked away for a second. “-I killed him by ripping his throat out.”  
“You ripped his throat out-“  
“With my teeth.” Castiel said bluntly.  
“-you’re teeth. Of course.”

Dean sighed and rubbed his thumb against Castiel’s hand, just to calm the angel down a bit as Castiel was clearly disturbed by what he had done to Raphael. Minutes passed by in complete silence and it gave him some time to wrap his mind around all that happened. He looked at Castiel again who was just simply staring at him and he could feel a pull towards the other man, which made him frown. Castiel saw the change of expression on his face.

“There’s something else you need to know Dean.” Castiel chewed on his lip. “You, ehm, well, when you were dead-“ Castiel stopped for a second. “-I pulled you back from the dead Dean.”  
He laughed and then frowned. “You did what?”  
“I pulled you back from the dead.”  
“How?”  
“Well it’s simple. My true shape isn’t really here this is just my vessel so when I-“

He quickly put his finger against Castiel’s lips in an attempt to hush the way to enthusiastic angel and his way to complicated story. His mind tried to figure out if Castiel was just messing with him but looking at the other man, with his puppy like expression, he knew what he was just told was true. Dean felt really tired all of a sudden and placed his head against Castiel’s shoulder and sighed because this was way too much for him. His brain could only take so much of information and he clearly had reached its max.

While he lifted his head he gave Castiel a tiny smile and scooted a bit closer, suddenly feeling the need to have some body contact with the angel. Castiel smiled and wrapped his arms around him while rocking back and forth. He closed his eyes and hummed contently feeling the other man’s breath brushing against his neck. Dean shivered when he felt how Castiel licked the bitemark he had left and groaned softly. Jesus, that felt good. He could feel how Castiel smiled and the angel licked again, this time making him moan. Hands pulled him closer and he buried his face against the nape of Castiel’s neck. Teeth were now scraping against the sensitive skin making him moan and feel all giddy inside and Castiel was clearly pleased with the sounds he was making. As the angel was moving his lips from the one side of his neck to the other side he suddenly felt a weird pull on his back and it silenced him completely. Castiel looked at him with an raised eyebrow.

“What’s the matter Dean?” Castiel asked, voice even more gravelly then before.  
He turned his head and tried looking at his back. “I don’t know, I felt some weird pull on my-“

Before he could even finish his sentence he was turned around by Castiel who made his clothes disappear and was now looking at his back. A silence fell and Dean knew something was wrong as he heard the angel gasp followed by a weird rustling noise. He turned around curious as to what had happened and saw how Castiel had backed away, which wasn’t really weird, but the weird part was seeing Castiel without any piece of clothing except for some pants and wings sprouting from his back. Dean had seen wings before when Gabriel made them appear in the castle, but Castiel’s wings would probably end up on his ‘to masturbate to’ list.

They were sexy, if you could call wings sexy, and hot and they made him shiver. Black mixed with blue and silver with a span of at least 20 feet. Dean definitely developed a wing kink at that moment. Although he was mesmerized by the wings he suddenly realized what just had happened and he started walking towards Castiel.

“Cas? Is something wrong?” He grabbed the other man’s hands between his own. “What did you just see on my back? Oh god, do I have some weird rash? Am I going to die again?”  
Castiel shook his head. “No Dean, it’s something rather-“ The angel sucked on his lip, trying to come up with the best word. “-unique I would say.”  
“Unique?” He huffed. “Well that makes everything much clearer.”  
“Dean please let me explain.”  
He gestured with his hand towards Castiel. “Go ahead.”  
“I think that while I pulled you back from the dead, some of my grace entered your body giving you some of my powers and other things.”  
“Which means?”  
Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes. “Dean you are starting to grow wings.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed. Because there was no way in hell he was starting to grow wings. No way. Castiel just looked at him, not even blinking or cracking a smile which made him stop laughing.

“You’re serious?”  
“Why wouldn’t I be Dean?”  
“Oh man-“ He turned around trying to get a glimpse of his wings and he indeed saw some feathers. “-fuck. I hate flying. Cas make them disappear.”  
“I can’t Dean.”  
“You can’t?”

He let himself fall down and was hit by his own wings which were bigger than they were just a mere seconds ago. Which was scary. His eyes met Castiel’s and the angel carefully extended his hand and touched his left wing. An electrical current shot through his body and he gasped, eyes going wide because of this feeling.

“What the actual fuck Cas?” He yelled.  
“Sorry Dean I forgot-“ Castiel touched his wings more carefully now. “-new wings are extremely sensitive.”  
“Great. Just great. So what are we going to do now?”  
“We are going to go back to the bunker.”

Before he could even utter a sound of protest he found himself in front of the bunker and grunted while throwing Castiel an accusing stare. He lifted his hand to knock on the door but it was opened before his knuckles even came in contact with the steel door.

His brother stared at him, mouth open eyes wide. “Dean?”  
“Hey Sammy.”  
“Oh god Dean!”

Sam was hugging him before he had the chance to say more and he hugged him back, his shoulder getting wet from the tears that were falling down and he smiled. The hug however was quickly interrupted by a splash of water in his face, a knife slashing his hand and he then saw the smirking face of Gabriel. Of course, Gabriel was still here. He sighed and took a step back and gave a quick nod towards Gabriel, who was now walking towards Castiel and grabbed the other man in a tight hug. He looked at Sam again and grinned.

“How Dean? And Castiel? Wait are-“ Sam turned him around. “-are those wings?”  
“Damn right Sammy. I’m a lovely feathered hunter now.”  
“How?” Sam asked again.  
“Something about vessels, true forms and other shit.” He gave a pat on his brother’s shoulder as he walked past him inside the bunker. “Ask Castiel I’ll be in my room, sleeping.”

He quickly walked towards his room and let himself fall down on his bed and sighed happily, this was heaven on earth alright.

“Oh sweet baby Jesus. You remembered me.” He whispered and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter contains a lot of mistakes. I wrote this in an hour after my night shift at work while my brain was not working a full 100%.
> 
> Next chapter will finally have smexy time between Castiel and Dean. So yay!


	11. Destroyed Kitchens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean acts like he's on his period. But actually it's because he's an Omega and he gets all these feelings. He also finds out his kitchen is destroyed. And I don't know what happened. At least there's smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updateeeeee! So this is almost the last chapter. One more to go and it's over, and I will really miss this story *sobs*. Oh and although I've written a smutty fic before I still find it very hard, no pun intended, to write smut. 
> 
> And yeah Dean is an Omega in heat in this chapter but maybe not, I don't know if I displayed the whole Omega/Alpha thing right because honestly it was just convenient for me to write Dean as an Omega in heat, nihihi, I regret nothing! Castiel is of course his Alpha. Awh yeeeeeeah!
> 
> Okay, well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and it's smutery smut. Please leave a comment, even if it's just to correct my grammar Me=Pro Learning ya dig, and leave kudos and you would make my day. 
> 
> Love,  
> DrGrimReaper

_??????_

There were a few things that had bothered him when he woke up. One, the way his back hurt everytime he tried to switch to a better position in his bed. Two, the way Castiel sat next to his bed just staring at him with a goofy grin on his face. And last but not least his raging boner and how it seemed to please Castiel even more that he moaned, a manly moan mind you, when he tried to get up from his bed. When he finally succeeded in getting up he shuffled to his bathroom, tried his best to ignore his boner, looked at himself in the mirror and groaned when he was shoved back to the harsh reality. Dean had wings. Cutesy wings. Actual feathery wings. Goddammit he was getting too old for this shit.

“Cas-“ He turned around, already expecting the angel behind him but was still a bit startled when he met the pair of baby blue eyes. “-why do I still have these wings?”  
Castiel tilted his head and smiled. “I don’t know honestly. But does it matter?” The angel carefully touched his left wing. “They look good on you.”  
“They are a pain in the ass!” He almost yelled desperately. “I can’t even enjoy lying on my back anymore because it hurts.”  
“You can always just pull them back like I do?”  
“Pull them back?”  
“Yes. Just concentrate on your wings and-“ Castiel made his wings appear and disappear like it was the easiest things to do. “-tada!”  
Dean sighed again and rubbed his temples. “I need to eat.”

Without further ado he shuffled back to his room, put on his robe and figured that would be enough to cover up his, already less whoop there it is, boner. He glanced at Castiel who just looked at him with the weird grin on his face again and started walking towards the kitchen but was stopped by a loud thumping sound which was approaching him fast.

“Wait! Dean!”  
He quickly turned around and looked at his brother. “Sammy? What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing-“ Sam looked at his nails. “-just maybe, you know, ehm, I could.. make.. you breakfast. I think?”  
“You want to make me breakfast?”  
“I do.”  
He laughed. “Why?”  
“Because you know, ehm-“ Sam looked at him again and quickly averted his eyes. “-you deserve it?”

He simply shook his head and started walking towards the kitchen again but was now stopped by Gabriel, who pulled him in a tight hug and patted his back. Castiel started growling, an honest to god werewolf growl, at this and pulled him away from Gabriel who smirked and showed his hands in a peaceful gesture. Tension filled the air as the two angels stared at each other.

Sam now stood next to Gabriel and looked at him with an raised eyebrow and he did the same. Dean wrestled himself from Castiel’s tight grip and looked at all three of them. He felt like the mother hen, you know because he had wings now and everything, who was ready to scold her chicks.

“You know what?” For the third time he tried walking towards the kitchen. “I’m going to make some breakfast and-“ He pointed at the three men in front of him. “-no one is going to stop me!  
“But Dean-“  
“Deano I don’t-“  
“NO!” He yelled.

With a victorious smile on his face he made way to the kitchen and went completely still when he entered it and saw the ruins of the once beautiful kitchen. His precious stove was burned to crisps, all of his tableware was broken and not to mention the state of his fridge and the contents of it. Dean could only gasp. Of all the things in the universe that could hurt him or make him mad this had to be the worst that could happen to him. Sam, Gabriel and Castiel were standing behind him in complete silence guilt painted on their faces and he could swear he felt a tear running down his cheek. Which was crazy because he would never cry over a burnt down kitchen.

But he was totally crying over the burnt down kitchen because it was HIS burnt down kitchen. The way he felt could probably be described as a mother loosing her precious child, or worse, but it didn’t matter it just hurt a lot goddammit. Dean choked on his own tears, sniffed and sobbed for a couple of minutes and felt how a hand was placed on his shoulder which he rudely shrugged off of him.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” He yelled hysterically.  
Castiel sat down next to him and pulled him close. “Dean try to calm down.”  
“But I caahaaaan’t.“ He wailed and rubbed his face against Castiel’s shirt.  
“Dean-” Sam said softly. “-Cas what’s happening?”  
“I think it’s the hormones Sam.” Castiel said.  
Gabriel gasped at that. “You mean he’s turning?”  
“Exactly-“ Castiel started rubbing his back. “-Dean you really have to calm down.”  
“I CAN’T! AND DON’T LOOK AT ME! GO AWAY!”

He noticed how the others weren’t going away so he stood up and started running towards his room, face hidden from the others and loudly sobbing. In his room he grabbed all the blankets he could find and buried himself on his bed underneath them, all the while his crying never stopped. Minutes passed, tears stopped running down his cheeks and he started to feel tired so he pulled the mountain of blankets even tighter around him, rolled himself up and fell asleep.

When Dean woke up again he wasn't completely sure how much time had passed but of one thing he was sure, there were voices in his room whispering about something. Not trying to move or make a sound he focused on the voices and concluded that Sam, Gabriel and Castiel were in his room.

“So explain it to me one more time.” Gabriel said.  
He could clearly hear Castiel sighing. “As I already told you Gabe. I pulled Dean back from the dead and some of my grace was bound to his soul. Maybe this triggered it?”  
Gabriel sighed. “I don’t think so Cassie. Two mates need to have feelings for each other to trigger this.”  
“Trigger what exactly?” Sam asked, voice full of concern.  
“Sammy. You know Dean is Castiel’s true mate right?” Gabriel waited a few seconds apparently waiting for Sam to nod. “Well Castiel is an Alpha which makes Dean either a Beta or an Omega. So when two mates start to develop real feelings for each other, in this case Dean and Castiel, the true form of the mate will show.“  
“So which one is Dean? And wait. What about the wings?”  
“The wings are probably due to Castiel’s grace inside of Dean’s body-“ Gabriel paused. “-as for Dean’s true form-“  
“He’s an Omega.” Castiel whispered.

A silence fell between the three of them which was his cue to pull the mountain of blankets away from his face and glance at the trio. Castiel was next to him in the blink of an eye, Sam and Gabriel however approached him a bit slower and now three pair of eyes were focused on him. Dean swallowed and opened his mouth to say something but closed it again as a wave of pleasure washed over him which made him moan loudly. Well that was embarrassing. He saw how his brother turned red and how Gabriel grabbed his brother’s arm and pulled him away from the room.

“We will let the two of you alone-“ Gabriel paused and looked at him again. “-for the next couple of days.”  
“WHAT?” Sam yelled.

Gabriel cackled like a madman at his brother’s reaction and he could hear how their voices were getting softer the further they walked away from his room leaving only him and Castiel and the awkward silence between them. He coughed which made Castiel’s gaze turn towards him again and he could see how the other man was concerned. Dean didn’t want to break the silence but another wave of pleasure hit him and he moaned again while he grabbed Castiel’s hand squeezing it tightly.

“I, ehm, I’ll close.. fuck, I’ll close the door.” Castiel stumbled towards his door and closed it.  
“Thanks Cas.” His voice sounded strained and he knew he had a desperate look in eyes judging from the way Castiel caressed his face. “What’s happening to me?”  
Castiel looked at him and rubbed his cheek with his thumb. “You’re in heat.”  
“I’m in what now?”  
“Heat. It happens to omega’s when they are around-“ Castiel cleared his throat and looked away from his face. “- their Alpha. Which is me in this case.”  
He huffed and licked his lips. “So how do I make this go away?”  
“You can’t make it go away Dean, you endure it and depending on you there are two options.”  
“And those are?”  
“You can help yourself during your heat or I’ll help you.”  
“Which means?” He asked again, brain not working to well.  
Castiel sighed and looked him in the eyes. “Which means you pleasure yourself the next couple of days or-“ The other man’s nostrils flared when another wave of pleasure hit Dean and made him moan again. “-or we have sex.”

This hit him like a wrecking ball and all of a sudden the blankets around him were to tight and he felt as if he was choking. He struggled to get himself free out of the blanket cocoon without any success, he could hear his own heartbeat increase and speed up as he felt how the blankets only wrapped tighter around him. The room was now spinning and way too hot and he had to get out, needed to get out, he mewled desperately and was immediately calmed down by Castiel’s cold hand on his cheek. His body went lax as he felt how the blankets were removed from him and how he was carried towards his bathroom.

Dean placed his head against Castiel’s chest and listened to the man’s heartbeat which steadied his own and he felt how he could breath normally again. He was carefully placed in his own bathtub, could hear how the shower head was turned on and then he felt how cold water drops were falling down cooling down his over heated body and he sighed. For a moment he didn’t care what happened around him but as his mind started getting clear again a smell hit him. It was as if all of his favourite smells had combined themselves and were now enveloping his whole body. He started sniffing.

“Dean? What’s wrong?” Castiel carefully lifted his head and he stared back into the bright blue eyes.  
“Don’t you smell that?” He sniffed again. “It smells like freshly baked pie mixed with pine and whisky and some spices.”  
Castiel quickly let him go and backed away. “You, you, you can smell me?”  
“Wait, is this you?” He stood up from the bathtub, walked towards Castiel and started sniffing the man in front of him. “Oh god-“ He rubbed his whole boy against Castiel and licked the nape of the man’s neck. “-Cas, fuck you smell good.”  
“Dean-“ Castiel’s voice sounded strained. “-don’t, don’t do this.”  
He groaned and rubbed against Castiel’s thigh. “Why not Cas?”  
“Because you, aaaaah, fuck Dean-“

He was very pleased with himself when he heard the other man moan and he rubbed his already hard cock against Cas’s thigh again.

“What did you say Cas?” He smiled wickedly.  
“This isn’t you Dean, it’s your heat.” Castiel pushed him away and looked at him, pupils gone wide and breathing shallow. “Just stop.”  
He shook his head and placed his lips against Castiel’s neck again. “But this is me Cas-“ He started grinding again and smiled. “-and I want you.”

Castiel groaned at that and truth be told if Dean had been in his right mind he wouldn’t have sounded so needy, but goddammit he did want the man, or angel, in front of him. Like yesterday. So Dean did what he had to do which was undressing completely in front of Castiel and showing how much he needed him. Castiel’s eyes locked on his cock, which was already leaking pre cum, he could hear him swallow and he pushed his completely naked body against Cas’s.

Strong hands gripped his shoulders. “You sure about this Dean?”  
“Yes I am.”

Within seconds he was being held against the wall, Castiel between his legs and he moaned loudly as he felt how blunt teeth bit down on the still visible bite mark. Castiel’s hand were all over his body and his own hands were busy undressing Castiel, which was difficult, so the both of them had to take a break from all the touching and kissing to get rid of the last remaining clothes between them. Dean however didn’t have the patient at the moment and whimpered at the loss of contact between them.

“Fuck Cas, be faster-“ He started sucking his own fingers and heard Castiel’s breath hitch.  
“Dean-“ The other man quickly placed his lips on his. “-I won’t hold, no, I mean I can’t hold back. So tell me one last time. Do you really want this?”  
He nodded as if his life depended on it. “Yes, fuck Cas, yes! Need you, want you!”  
“Great!” Castiel grinned feral and he could swear he saw fangs beneath those beautiful cupid bow lips.  
“Now, less talking more fucking.” He mumbled.

Like a real acrobat he wrapped his legs around Castiel’s waist and felt himself lifted by strong arms as his back hit the cold shower wall again. Their lips met each other halfway, Castiel’s tongue pushing against his lips to get permission to enter his mouth and he gladly accepted it. He moaned as he felt how the other man’s tongue was exploring every inch of his mouth and he gasped when the sharp edges of Cas’s fangs were softly biting his bottom lip. It wasn’t fair how Castiel still used benefits of having been a werewolf for a long time to arouse him even more but he could care less when he felt how fangs were scraping down his neck.

Dean felt as if he was going insane the minute Castiel started moving his hips and he rocked back on them, trying to create some friction and find his release. He was getting desperate, Castiel needed to feel how desperate he was. His blunt nails scraped along the other man’s neck drawing a bit of blood and he licked it as he whimpered near Castiel’s ear. Both of them were panting and Castiel stilled his movement and glanced at him. Lips wet from kissing, hair even more messed up then before and eyes full of lust.

“Dean-“ Castiel panted and licked teasingly near his cock, making his toes curl.  
“Cas, fuck, you know I want you don’t, aaaaaaaaah-“ He threw his head back when he felt how Castiel’s lips now enveloped his cock, hips started bucking again.  
With a dirty sound Castiel let go and looked at him. “I want you to fuck my face Dean. Hard and deep.”

He shuddered at the words Castiel said to him, the idea of an Angel being this dirty made him almost come right then but managed to keep himself calm and pushed his whole length inside Castiel’s wet mouth. His hips started thrusting, marvelled at the sloppy sounds his cock produced everytime he pushed back hard and deep, tried to focus on the wetness that was Cas’s mouth and shuddered when he heard him gag. This was heaven on earth. His thrusting became sloppy and before he knew it his orgasm hit him, cum spilling inside Castiel’s throat and he moaned loudly.

Castiel carefully put him down, swallowed the remaining seed and kissed him again. Soft and lovingly, he could taste himself when he sucked on Cas’s tongue which was a weird turn on. His cock, even though he just came, started twitching again and he looked at Castiel. The man was breathing heavily, cock dripping pre cum and Dean knew what he wanted because his whole body craved it. Heat took over again and he turned himself around while he presented himself before Castiel, both his hands spread his ass cheeks and he whimpered softly.

A low rumbling left Castiel’s mouth and he soon felt how a tongue carefully lapped at his spread hole. He moaned again, pressed his ass against the tongue which Castiel didn’t appreciate to much as he heard a warning growl.

“No! You don’t move nor do you touch yourself-“ A finger entered him roughly and he moaned again. “-you just be still and let me do the fucking.”  
“Cas, Cas,-“ He cried needy, ass shaking.

He felt a second finger entering him and a startled noise left his mouth but was soon silenced by Cas’s mouth on his while the fingers inside him slowly started opening him up. Long fingers scissored him open, fucked him hard then slow and then a third finger was added and he howled. Pleasure took over his whole body, he shuddered everytime Castiel’s pushed his fingers inside but he needed more. Wanted more. Castiel knew and placed his mouth next to his ear.

“I will fuck you Dean-“ Breath ghosted along his cheek and he shuddered. “-and when I’m done I will take you to your bed and fuck you again and again-” Castiel pulled his fingers out of his hole and he whined. “-you like that idea?”

All he could was nod when he felt the tip of Castiel’s cock brushing against his hole. His whole body screamed to push his hips back to meet with Castiel’s but he didn’t because he knew the other man didn't want him to. Before his brain could register the other man’s movement he felt a sudden pain as Castiel pushed his whole length inside making him scream and moan at the same time. Castiel then pulled back completely and slammed his whole length back inside again. It felt great and all Dean could do was cry and moan while was of pleasure rolled over him.

The pace was brutal and hard but steady, everytime Castiel pulled back his cock he touched Dean’s prostate which made him moan even louder then he already did. Dean could hear how Castiel’s breath became more erratic and the thrusts inside of him became more shallow.

“Dean, you feel so, aaah-“ Castiel started thrusting faster and leaned over him. “-I’m gonna cum Dean, hard and deep inside you.”  
“Fuck, Cas, I can’t-“  
“You wanna come too huh?”

While Castiel put his hand on his cock and started pumping up and down, Dean pushed his hips back to meet Castiel’s thrust and he heard the man above him grunt in approval. The two of them where desperate for their release, not even bothering to keep a steady rhythm anymore and he could feel how Castiel started grinding inside him, everytime hitting his prostate. White flashed before his eyes as he felt his balls tightening when he came, cum spurting on Castiel’s hand and panting loudly as the other man was still thrusting inside of his ass. Then Castiel came too, moaning loudly as he pumped his seed deep down inside of his abused hole and biting down on the bite mark. Dean felt exhausted and let himself fall down on the bathroom floor with Castiel still panting on top of him. A silence fell between them and then they both laughed as Castiel pulled him in his arms and placed a kiss on top of his head.

“That was-“ Castiel sighed.  
“Awesome? Worth repeating? Mind blowing?”  
Castiel laughed and kissed him. “Definitely. All of the above!”  
“But I have to admit, I was surprised you had such a dirty mouth Angel.” Dean chuckled softly.  
“But I’ve also been a big bad wolf for a few decades remember?”  
“Well it was hot.”  
“Thank you Dean.”

Dean felt how he was lifted by Castiel and carried towards his bed where he was gently placed on top of the blanket pillow. He rolled around a few times, grunted when he felt how sore his ass already was and couldn’t find any peace until Castiel placed himself next to him and he nuzzled against the man’s warm body. An almost content purr left Cas’s mouth and he chuckled softly while his eyes slowly closed. Fingers traced along his spine and he hummed.

“S’how about the fucking in my bed?” He slurred.  
“Tomorrow-“ Castiel yawned and pulled him closer. “-now we sleep.”  
He nodded and almost fell asleep when something hit him. “Wait! What happened to my wings?”  
Castiel grunted, clearly getting irritated. “You pulled them back I guess?”  
“I pulled them back?”  
“Yes. Now sleep!”

As if it was the most funniest joke he had ever heard he started laughing until tears came running down his face and then he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! The smut is done! *wipes head* God, I do hope it was to your liking!  
> Until next chapter :3


	12. Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. And whoop I added some Crowley. Dean and Crowley get drunk together. It's awesome. God just read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. Due to some personal issues I wasn't able to update the last chapter sooner but yeah here it is. While I was writing I just had the urge to add some Crowley. So I did. And I'm happy now. Though a bit sad it's over.
> 
> Thank you my faithful readers for sticking with my fic. I enjoyed reading your comments and getting kudos. Really all my love for you, anonymous or not anonymous, readers. 
> 
> Now read the chapter. Hope you all like it. Leave a comment, and a kudo, give me all the love you have. And I will love you back.
> 
> Love,  
> DrGrimReaper

_Epilogue_

Dean had lost hope of having a happy family again after the fire which had killed his mom, broke his father mentally and practically made him and Sammy orphans. The fire had changed everything, turned his life upside down, made him shut down every emotion he ever had and he went in full ‘protect my little brother’-mode. Things happened, years passed and his life had changed once again after having found Castiel on that one particular hunt. If you had told him he would eventually be Castiel’s mate and have a happy life again he would have cracked a joke and brushed it away.

But months had passed, Castiel never had left his side, hell they even had mind blowing sex and Dean was indeed living a happy life. Even the archangel, who was plastered 24/7 to Sammy’s side, couldn’t wipe his shit eating grin from his face. He was living the life.

“Uh, you know-“ A voice said. “-that grin is creeping me out!”  
Dean looked at the person bound to a chair and he smiled. “I would be worried about other things eh-“  
“Crowley. The name’s Crowley.”  
“Thanks Crowley.”  
“You’re welcome buddy.”

He looked at the person in the chair again and smiled. It had taken him months to track this bastard down and finally he had found him. Castiel had told him that the only one who could help him with his request was this person, however the angel hadn’t known his name only how to summon him. So Dean had summoned him, but as soon as the-

“Really now? You’re drifting off again?” Crowley rattled the chains that kept him bound and snarled. “I have an important meeting coming up you know. Me being King of Hell and all!”  
“Wait you mean to tell me that you are-“  
Crowley sighed. “Yes King of Hell. Satan himself.”  
“Castiel never told me that.”  
“Oh god. Did Castiel put you up to this?” Crowley rolled his eyes. “Then please pour me some scotch and tell me what your problem is.”

Without thinking anything through, still startled and all with having the king of hell near him, he undid Crowley’s chains and poured the guy some scotch. The small, and kind of chubby, man gladly accepted the glass and glanced at him. Dean looked back, took a sip of the bottle, and sat down. The other man chuckled and patted him on the back while downing the scotch in one go.

“So. You want to tell uncle Crowley what the problem is?”  
He shook his head. “No, first I want to know how you know Castiel.”  
“Well. Who do you think the castle belonged to?”  
“You?” He said while gaping at the other man.  
“Me indeed!”  
“I didn’t know the king of hell owned a castle.” He rubbed his temples. “Why would you want a castle by the way?”  
“I wasn’t always the king of hell you know-“ Crowley grabbed the bottle of scotch and poured himself another glass. “-things happened.”

He sighed again and glanced at the bottle of scotch in Crowley’s hand, knew this wouldn’t be enough, and before he knew it the two of them were sitting in a bar, drinking all kinds of alcoholic drinks and they laughed together as if they were the best buds. Crowley grabbed his shoulder, hiccupped and looked at him.

“Dean. Although I enjoy your company-“ The king of hell paused for a moment trying to form a sentence. “-didn’t you have something to ask?”  
He nodded and grinned. “I did. But I forgot!”  
“You forgot! Of course!”

The two of them laughed out loud, tears falling down their cheeks and they bumped their glasses together as they drank some more. Even though he knew he would regret it tomorrow morning he didn’t care because he was having the time of his life. This feeling however quickly disappeared when he felt how a hand was put down on his shoulder and Crowley’s eyes grew wide.

Dean knew whose hand it was. Because that hand, especially those fingers, had been inside him for a numerous of times. He didn’t dare to turn his head, knew what would happen if he did but he was drunk and not in his right mind. So he turned his head and kissed the angel’s lips that were in front of him.

“Atta boy!” Crowley slurred.  
Castiel pushed him away and glared at him. “Really Dean?”  
“Wazzat?” He wobbled a bit and looked at Crowley. “He’s maaaaaaaad.”  
“I can seeeee-“ Crowley laughed while trying to steady himself.  
“Of course I’m mad Dean!” Castiel looked around and grabbed both of them. “But let’s get away from here first.”

Although he knew this way of travelling by heart know, he still didn’t like it and his drunk self hated it even and judging from the green colour Crowley’s face was now he hated it to. Dean tried to ignore the nauseous feeling and looked at Castiel who simply stared at him, smug look on his face and all.

“How did this happen Dean?” Castiel asked.  
“Whu?” Was all he could say before he was throwing up.  
“Kid can’t hold his-“ Crowley chuckled and then started throwing up too.

Dean could hear Castiel sigh and he imagined the angel rolling his eyes but he didn’t care because he already started to feel better. He looked at Crowley who looked back and gave a thumbs up. Yeah they both felt better. At the same time they turned around and looked at Castiel who was clearly getting impatient, judging from the way he had his arms crossed in front of his chest and the very irritated expression on his face.

“You are so whipped boy.” Crowley whispered near his ear.  
“I know.” He whispered back.  
“I can hear you both just fine!” Castiel sighed again. “God, Dean. One simple task. One! You didn’t even ask him yet, did you?”  
“Ask wha-“ His eyes grew wide. “-oh my god! I know what I wanted to ask again!”  
Crowley turned towards him and grinned. “Did you know? Do tell me!”  
“Marry us.” He said.  
“Marry you?”  
“Yes!”

Crowley looked at Castiel and Castiel simply shrugged his shoulders.

“Why?” Crowley asked to no one in particular.  
“He wanted some supernatural being doing this. So I thought you could do it.” Castiel explained.  
“Again. Why?”  
“Because Crowley, you are the king of hell, you make contracts for a living and you are the only one I would trust to do this right.”  
Crowley sighed and then smiled. “Fine.”

He could feel himself beaming when he looked around and found himself inside of some little chapel with Sam next to him, with a clearly confused look on his face, and even Gabriel was there next to Castiel. Dean smiled at the angel standing in front of him and the angel smiled back, a warm feeling of true happiness spread through his whole body and he quickly glanced at his brother who, of course, had already figured out what was happening. Sam then hugged him and they knew their new life would start today. A whole new chapter in the life of the Winchester brother’s.

Dean turned towards Crowley, who was now wearing a priest’s costume, and he grabbed Castiel’s hand as they listened to Crowley’s words.

“Dean Winchester, do you take Castiel Novak, to be your husband?”  
“I do.” He said softly.  
“And Castiel Novak, do you take Dean Winchester, to be your husband?”  
Castiel turned towards him and smiled. “I do.”  
“Then by the power vested in me as being the King of Hell, I now pronounce you husband and husband.”  
“King of Hell?” Sam suddenly said and blushed when the four of them looked at him. “Sorry, please. Do continue.”  
Crowley grinned. “You may now french kiss!”

They both laughed while he grabbed Castiel tight and kissed the angel as if his life depended on it and Dean felt as if his life was now complete. Their lips parted ways and he put his forehead against Castiel’s as they looked at each other.

“I love you Castiel.”  
“I know Dean and I love you too.”  
“Beautiful Cassie, now please let me hug Deano.” Gabriel said while he grabbed him and hugged him tight. “You are definitely my favourite brother in law!”  
“I am really happy for the both of you.” Sam said while sniffing.  
Dean grinned and grabbed his little brother and hugged him again. “Awh, you great big sap!”  
“This is so touching, you melted my little hellish heart.” Crowley said. “And now I have to go back to my throne. My important job as King of Hell can’t be put on hold and my minions are waiting for me. Cheerio!”

After Crowley had disappeared Sam looked at him with big eyes as if he couldn’t believe that the King of Hell had actually been there in the chapel, marrying him and Castiel. But it had totally happened and it was awesome. How many would be able to say that the King of Hell had married them.

“King of Hell-“ Sam mumbled.  
“I’m much more impressive my dearest Moose.” Gabriel said and grinned slyly.  
“Please Gabriel, just don’t talk.” Castiel said.  
“You are just amazed by my wittiness Cassie.”  
“Gabe, you really should shut up.” Sam now said.

He looked at the three bickering in front of him and he laughed. Dean Winchester. Supernatural hunter, married to an angel, an archangel as brother in law but most importantly he had a family now.

Life was awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading.  
> For now I have no sequel planned or whatsoever. But keep an eye out because I'm always full of ideas.  
> <3
> 
>  


End file.
